Azaleas and Embers
by Usagi-chan123
Summary: This is pretty much HTTYD but in my OC Azalea's point of view.full summary inside! T just in case TuffnutXOC
1. Chapter 1

She was named after the flower, got her looks from her mum, but her personality is like nothing anyone's ever prepared for.  
"What would my dad say if he knew i was friends with a dragon!"  
After an accident, when she was little, Azalea became friends with a dragon. of course living on an island where dragons are considered enemies, she had to keep it a secret her whole life. that is until she and her friend hiccup stumble across a downed dragon! Will the secrets she tried so hard to hide come out and bite her in butt, continue reading and find out!

This really isn't chapter one, just the pre-story... also this is a TuffnutXOc story so yeah...SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on Berk. The weather had been nice, there hadn't been any dragon raids the entire week, and best of all there had been quite a few healthy births in the last few weeks, with no deaths, yet.

"How are you doing dear? Is the baby coming yet?" A worried Viking named Alun asked his very pregnant wife, named Terra.

"I feel the same as I did 10 minutes ago Alun. Stop worrying so much; when ever my baby is ready he or she will just come." Terra said, as they continued their walk down to the dock.

I heard from Gobber that my Ma and Pa and the others should be here today." Terra said as they continued their walk.

"It's been around a month since they left hasn't it? I wonder if they had any luck finding the nest." Alun said as he held his wife's arm.

"I wouldn't count on it." She said as they finally made it to the docks, where more than half the village of Berk was waiting anxiously for the boats full of other Vikings to emerge out of the horizon.

"My oh my Terra, you look ready to pop!" Terra heard some one behind her say. She turned around and saw her two best friends, Valhallarama Haddock, and Ignna Thorston each holding their own child, well Ignna holding her twins.

"Oh hello ladies! Yes any day now and my little pumpkin will be running around with all the other children." Terra said as she rubbed her belly.

"Oh I hope it's a girl, some more women in this village of ours won't be so bad." Ignna said. "Plus she and my little Ruffnut can be best friends." She added.

"A girl would be nice but Alun here wants a boy first, then maybe in a few years a girl." Terra said as she linked her arms with her husband who was getting pink in the cheeks.

"As long as he or she isn't as small as you." Valhallarama said with a smirk.

Compared to her friends, no compared to all the women in Berk Terra was the smallest in frame. She had always been a thin girl that had never passed 4' 5", but she was one of the strongest woman on the island. It was strange that such a small person could be so strong. Some people say they saw her lift an entire wagon full of hay over her head and throw it 15 feet away.

"Even if he or she does end up with my shortness I'll teach my child to be strong." Terra said with a proud look in her eyes.

"I see the boat! Here they come!" A voice shouted from above our heads. We looked over and sure enough a large boat could be seen on the horizon.

"Does that mean they didn't find the nest?" Terra asked.

"It could." Her husband said softly.

They all waited on silence as the boat came slowly to the docks. The closer it got the more details could be seen. Part of the boat had a hole that was poorly patched up. Most of the boat was singed and looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment.

Stoick the Vast, the chieftain of our Viking tribe came off the boat first.

"So how'd it go?" Alun asked.

Stoick said nothing but shook his head no.

"Did anyone perish?" Someone asked from the crowd.

Stoick raised his head, "Two of our fellow Viking's perished in our search for the nest." He said loudly.

"Who?" Terra asked, as she looked around for a face that was supposed to be there but was not.

"These were two fine Viking. Brave and full of pride to their home. Although they where not able to come home I have no doubt they are being introduced to Valhalla now." Stoick said and rested his giant hand on the little woman's shoulder.

She had just looked at every face that was there, and she knew who the two missing Viking where.

"Where are my Ma and Pa?" She asked as the pain began to swell in her chest, and the color drain from her face.

"They were killed by a deadly Nadder. I am so sorry Terra." He said in a sad tone.

She looked around desperately to see any sign of this being a joke, but every Viking face held no sign humor, just grief.

Alun held his wife just as she lost consciousness.

It was a few hours later when Terra had finally woken up.

"You're awake." She heard Alun say as she sat up.

"Yes, what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted and I brought you home." He replied as he made her lay down again.

"So that wasn't a dream?" She said as Alun tucked her in.

"No, I'm sad to say, it wasn't. Your parents have passed on." He said gently.

Alun watched his wife as she tried to hide the tears that where threatening to spill over the sides of her eyes.

"It's ok to cry now." He said gently.

"No. A Viking should never *hiccup* show a weakness. Crying is a *hiccup* a-a- *hiccup* a-a weakness!" She said in between sobs that she was still trying to hide.

"We're alone, Terra. It's ok to cry in front of me." He said as she blew out the candles and climbed into bed.

In the dimness of the moonlight that was coming in through the window he saw the absolute sadness and grief in her eyes, before she finally broke down in tears.

The next few days where uneventful except for the funeral the next day. But five days later and a new child would be born to Berk.

"Hey Ignna, have you seen Terra around?" Valhallarama said one cloudy afternoon.

It had been five days since the boat had arrived with her husband and the news of Terra's parents' death.

"Well I saw her this morning at breakfast but then she was rushed to her house..." Ignna trailed off.

She and Valhallarama looked at each other and began running to their friends' house.

The closer they got the louder the screaming got.

They where about to bust through the door when the screaming stopped and was replaced by a baby's cry. Again Ignna and Valhallarama stared at each other for a minute before Ignna gently opened the door and followed the cries to Terra's room.

Ignna knocked and the door was opened by a women.

"Hello." She whispered quietly.

"May we come in?" Valhallarama asked.

The women looked into the room and then back to Ignna and Valhallarama.

"Yes but Terra is sleeping." She said and opened the door wider to let the two women pass in.

There where four other women in the room, no doubt they helped with the delivery. Two women where taking some bloody sheets off the bed and replacing them with warm quilts, the other two where holding a sleeping Terra, but once the quilts where in place they gently set the sleeping woman down.

Alun was the corner of the room carrying a blanket.

Valhallarama and Ignna made there way towards him and they saw the blanket he was carrying was not a blanket at all but a baby wrapped up in a quilt.

"What a sweet looking baby." Ignna whispered as she gently rubbed the baby's cheek with a finger.

The baby had black hair like its father but had its mother's facial features and green eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Valhallarama asked.

"It's a baby girl." He said softly, as his daughter began to cry again.

"A girl? That's wonderful!" They heard Terra say softly behind them.

They all turned around and saw her sitting up, and though she looked extremely exhausted, she was smiling a very wide smile.

"What are you going to name her?" Alun asked as walked over to her.

She reached for her daughter and held her close to her chest when she finally got her.

"I want her to have a name like my mothers, a flower. Seeing as her name was Dahlia and all." Terra trailed off.

"What about daisy? It's a very common name and it's a flower." Ignna said.

"I don't want it to be a common name, or flower. I want something unique." Terra said as she began to feed her baby.

"What about Poppy? It's unique." Valhallarama suggested.

Terra made a face and shook her head. "I never did like Poppies." She said.

It was a while before anyone said anything but it was Alun who spoke next.

"Well the night before your mother left she talked to me about what I would name my child, and I told her my suggestions, but she said she didn't like them so she gave me some betters ones and one of them really stuck out." He said.

"Really what name would that be?" Terra asked.

"Azalea," He said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Terra suddenly laughed.

"That's a beautiful name, right Azalea?" She asked her daughter, who giggled in response.

"But isn't it, you know, un-Viking like?" Ignna asked.

"Well it is but I don't really care because it's what's on the inside that matters, if she's a Viking on the inside then who cares what's on the outside! Ad who knows maybe she'll prove the name thing wrong!" Terra said with a laugh.

"Then that settles it, our child shall be now and forever Azalea Swanwhite Alunsdatter." Alun said as he took his giggling daughter and raised her up over his head.

* * *

i'd like to thank all of you who took the time to read this story, and to please review it helps me write faster!

That's the end of chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

Azalea pov

"Aza, wake up. It's time to wake up!" A gentle voice whispered in my ear.

"Five more minutes mum." I mumbled and wrapped myself up in my warm blanket.

"Fine Azalea, but don't say I didn't try to wake you up." My mother, Terra, said and left my room.

I smiled when I heard her footsteps fade away and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

The house was full of quiet sounds of my family getting ready for the day. My father, Alun, groaning as he got out of bed and stretched his back, the soft squeak of the floor where somebody was walking, the fire crackling in the living room, and in my room. Everything was perfect, and I was about to go to sleep but that drastically changed when the shutters suddenly banged open and somebody jumped onto my bed.

Before I could get up and defend myself from the intruder I was suddenly rolled off my bed.

"Ow! What the," I said as somebody gave me a noogie from behind.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted as I flipped the person over my head and quickly stood up.

"What's wrong bed head? Sleeping in much?" The blond haired guy laughed.

"What? Damn you Tuffnut!" I said as my best friend stood up.

"I bet I scared the living daylight outta you!" He said and laughed.

I glared at him and tackled him down.

We rolled around on the ground for a bit before I finally pinned him down.

"Lucky shot!" He shouted as he struggled to be set free.

"This outta teach ya not to mess with me!" I said and gave him a wet-wily.

"Ugh that's disgusting!" He shouted and tried to wipe the saliva from his ear as I stood up.

"I learn from the best!" I said jokingly.

"Good morning Tuffnut dear. Are you and your sister going to breakfast?" My mother said walking into my room. She wasn't surprised because this was an everyday thing.

"Yup. You wanna come with us?" He asked me.

"Sure! Speaking of which, where's Ruffnut?" I asked as I got some clothes from my dresser.

"She said she'd catch-" Tuffnut was interrupted by someone else climbing through my window.

"Morning Aza!" The new intruder said.

"Good morning Ruffnut." I replied. Again this was an everyday thing.

"We're going to breakfast, fat lip." Tuffnut said towards his sister.

"What did you call me Toad face?" She said and leaned towards her brother.

"I'm going to get ready now." My mum said and walked out of my room.

"Thanks mum. We'll be out in a minute." I called after her as the twins began their fighting.

"Hey Tuff, can you leave?" I asked interrupting their fight.

"What?" He said as he let go of his sisters' leg.

"Can you get out of my room?" I said.

"What for?" He whined.

"I'm gonna change." I stated and rolled my eyes.

"So? You've changed in front of me before." He said and leaned on my bed.

"We were kids! Pervert, just get out." I said as I tried to hide my blush.

"I got this." Ruffnut said and began to drag her brother out by his hair.

"Hey let me go big butt! Ow let go!" Tuffnut shouted as his twin dragged him out of my room.

I closed the door and chuckled, then went back to my bed.

I put on my tight light blue short sleeve shirt that stuck to me, some warm pants, a wool skirt over those, a pair black of fingerless gloves, and my fuzzy warm boots.

I walked to the full length mirror on the other side of my room and examined myself.

My long black hair was a mess from where Tuffnut gave me a noogie.

"Ugh great now I have to do my hair again." I said and began to gently brush it.

Everyone on the island said I looked more like my mum than my dad. I had her small nose, small ears and bright green eyes, and from my dad I had his thick black hair, freckles and, thankfully, his height.

I was about eight years old when I passed my mom up in height. She would always tease me but I knew she was jealous. Luckily all of my friends were around the same height as me if not taller.

"Azalea hurry or these two are going to kill each other." My mother said.

"Coming mum." I said and braided all my hair down my back.

Before I walked out of my room I looked out of my window and saw that the sun would rise in a few hours.

'I wonder what it would feel like to wake up after the sun.' I thought to myself as I walked to the living room where Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting on the ground.

"You guys ready?" I said as I grabbed my over the shoulder leather bag. It held a small dagger, some cheese, a small notebook and a charcoal pencil.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said as she pinned her brother down.

"Get off big butt!" Tuffnut yelled.

She got a random piece of wood and hit him over the head with it.

"Now I will." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside with Ruffnut right behind.

"Hey that hurt!" We heard him shout behind.

"That was the point!" Ruffnut shouted back.

Tuffnut came out of nowhere and tackled his sister down.

I laughed and sat down on a log as I waited for them to finish their fight.

That's when the first dragon appeared.

It came out of nowhere but its roar was as clear as crystal. I looked over and saw a Monstrous Nightmare coming toward us.

"Get up!" I shouted and dragged the two shocked Viking behind a pillar just as the dragon spit fire on the spot we were previously at.

It flew over us, but didn't seem to spot us, and flew away.

"Run to the plaza." I said as soon the dragon was a bit farther away.

They nodded and we all ran to the main plaza where there where a few men and ladies out, but no dragons had attacked yet but I saw them circling up in the dark sky.

"Dragons!" I shouted as we continued to run.

After the words left my mouth the village was in chaos. Dragons where swooping in like crazy and people where running out of their homes ready to defend their village and sheep.

It was crazy as I ran towards the blacksmith where I expected to find my other childhood best friend, Hiccup.

I made it but it was empty, except for Gobber who was getting ready for the day.

"Hiccup not here yet?" I asked as a Gronckle came up behind me and roared.

"Not yet but I expect him to be here soon." He said and threw me a hammer.

I caught it in mid air, turned on my toes, and hit the Gronckle square in the face. It yelped in a dragon way and flew away. I might not have the training to kill a dragon yet, but I do have the knowledge, and strength to scare a Gronckle.

"I thought he'd be here by now." I muttered. "Anyways, you need any help?" I asked after I put the hammer in my belt loop and leaned on the counter.

"Not really. Why don't you go off and help the others." He shooed me off and I caught up with Ruff and Tuff.

"What happened so far?" I asked.

"Just a regular raid." Ruffnut said as a Nightmare blasted a cart.

"What are you guys doing just standing there?" We heard Astrid shout at us from behind. "Help us put out this fire!" She shouted gesturing to flaming cart behind her.

Astrid was another female Viking of our age group. She was all everyone talked about, and she was the one who everyone thought was going to be the one to kill her first dragon at the end of dragon training.

As I was about to get a bucket and fill it with water I heard some of the other Viking begin to complain.

"What are you doing out!" Somebody hollered.

"Get inside!" Someone else shouted.

"Get back inside!" A third said.

I turned around and saw my best friend, Hiccup, running past all the people who looked like giants compared to him.

Then he ran into his father, Stoick the vast.

He yanked Hiccup aloft to the crowd.

"Hiccup! What is he doing out again?" He yelled to the crowd then he looked at his son and said "What are you doing out? Get inside!" Stoick put Hiccup down and turned to the sky.

I walked down to where Hiccup was standing.

"Roar!" I shouted in his ear.

He jumped back and yelped.

"Aza what are you doing?" He said and regained his posture.

"Nothing much, just helping as much as I can. And why are you out? Let's get you to Gobber." I said as I grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the blacksmith.

We crossed behind a counter, where Gobber was reshaping blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber said as Hiccup put on a leather apron and started to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup said while making a bodybuilder pose.

"Well everything need's toothpicks, don't they?" I said as Hiccup began transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

"Sure you don't need any help? You seem to be having a bunch of replacement and things." I asked.

"Well if you're going to keep asking you might as well make yourself useful." Gobber said.

I smiled and grabbed another leather apron and began to sharpen another sword.

After a bit I looked over and saw Hiccup staring out of the window. Quietly I walked over and saw what he was looking at.

See technically I was not a dragon killer, no training for it yet, but I was supposed to be on the fire brigade with five other Viking teens, they were Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid.

"I see you still have a thing for Astrid, don't you Hiccup?" I teased.

He blinked out of his gaze and blushed. "It's not that it's just their job is so much cooler." Hiccup said as the four of them passed by.

He ran past me and tried to join them. I was about to warn him but Gobber got to him first.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup whined.

"Hiccup, you have made your marks but," I started.

"But all in the wrong places." Gobber finished for me.

Hiccup gave me a desperate look but I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." He insisted.

"Hey you've had a date before." I said as I sharpened an axe.

"With a girl who doesn't see me as a sibling." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders again and went back to work. Yeah Hiccup and I dated for a while but it felt weird so we agreed to be best friends from now on.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber said as he grabbed a bola, two iron balls connected by a rope. "You can't even throw one of these!" He said as another Viking took them from Gobber and threw them from our vision.

"Okay fine, but..." He said and rushed to the back corner of the shop and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. "This will throw it for me." Hiccup said as he opened the hinged lid of the device.

An arm sprung up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launched a bola, barely missing Gobber and me, but hitting the Viking who was at the counter.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber said as I walked to the contraption.

"Mild calibration issue." Hiccup muttered and I nodded.

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber said as he gestured in Hiccup's general direction. "...This."

"But... you just pointed to all of him." I said butting in.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.

'Harsh.' I thought to myself.

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup said threateningly.

"Ohhhh, yes." Gobber said mimicking him.

"Oh boy here they go." I said quietly to myself.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Viking-ness contained." Hiccup said gesturing to himself. "There will be consequences!" He said as Gobber tossed him a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Hiccup took it begrudgingly and began to sharpen it.

"Look at the bright side Hiccup!" I said trying to get him to cheer up.

"What bright side?" He said as he sharpened the sword.

"Well you could be a stupid and useless Viking, but you're not, you're a genius!" I said.

He gave me a depressed look and said "That really helps. But you'll see. One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here." He said.

"It's not everything Hiccup." I tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? Then do tell. I'd love to hear what else I could do to gain some respect around here." He challenged.

"Well you could be a really good...fisherman, or a...blacksmith. You know being a good blacksmith can make your reputation." I said as I finished my axe, and grabbed a dull sword and began sharpening it.

"Not as much ad killing a dragon would. See I bet a Nadder head would sure get me at least noticed. Or maybe a Gronckle, they're tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend." He said as he got this dreamy look on his face.

"With Astrid?" I teased.

"What? Who said anything about Astrid?" He said defensively as the redness rushed to his cheeks.

I smiled and heard Gobber laugh in the back.

"Anyways continue." I said as we began to sharpen our things.

"What about a Zippelback? They're exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status." He said.

"Also it's twice the danger and risk of getting hurt or dying." I said nonchalantly.

"You know you're being a very negative person today." He muttered.

"You say negative, I say realistic." I said with a grin. "Anyways please go on."

"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." He said as if I didn't already know.

"Those scare me." I said as looked down at my finger-less leather gloves.

"I bet they would." Gobber said as he carried newly sharpened swords and axes to the counter.

Hiccup slowed down what he was doing and looked over at me.

"You still have those scars?" He asked.

I looked up and smiled. "Scars don't go away Hiccup, not these at least." I muttered. "So were you done with your dragon rampage?" I said eager to change the subject.

"Well there's still the ultimate prize. The dragon no one has ever seen. You know which one right? The-"

"Night Fury! Get down!" We heard someone shout outside.

Both Hiccup and I ran to the stall and watched the catapult where Stoick was fighting with a Monstrous Nightmare, but it suddenly flew away. Stoick looked up and shouted "JUMP!"

KABOOM!

The Catapult EXPLODED sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

"This thing is so weird. It never steals food, never shows itself, and..."

The sound receded, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

"...never misses." I mumbled

"No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." he said determined.

We were walking black to our previous spots when Gobber traded his hammer for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, you too Azalea. They need me out there!" He said and ran, err um, limped to the door but suddenly paused and turned around with a threatening glare.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber said and charged into the fray, hollering.

"Well you heard the man. We need to stay put here." I said as I continued my sharpening my sword.

"Right Hiccup?" I asked Hiccup who was standing behind me.

"Hiccup?" Well he was.

Before I could stop him he was out of the door pushing his contraption through a bunch of Vikings.

I watched as he weaved through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hiccup!" I screamed after him. I hadn't left the blacksmith because I was taking off my leather apron, when I heard two other Viking shouting after him.

"Hiccup, where are you going!" One shouted

"Come back here!" The other screamed.

"I know. Be right back!" Hiccup shouted back.

I rolled my eyes, made sure my hammer was still in my belt loop, and ran after him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wait!" I shouted and almost lost sight of him but I found him a little bit away.

"You have to give him credit, he sure runs fast enough." I said to myself as I ran and caught up.

Hiccup reached a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and dropped the handles to the ground just as I caught up with him.

"Didn't you here me?" I asked a little winded. He cranked several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.

"Hello? Earth to Hiccup!" I said loudly but he continued to ignore me.

He dropped a bola onto a chamber and then pivoted the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.

We listened, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger.

We heard the Night Fury approaching and he turned his aim to the defense tower.

It closed in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup whispered to himself.

KABLAM!

The tower toppled over.

The blast of fire illuminated the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulled the trigger.

KERTHUNK!

The flexed arm snapped forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappeared into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.

"Hiccup...did you just...?" I trailed off unable to vice my shock.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? Anybody? You saw that right Azalea?" He asked hope in his voice.

I snapped out of my daze and cleared my throat. "Well it was a bit dark, but I heard something." I said.

"Please tell me somebody else saw that," he said and looked around.

"Uh...H-H-Hiccup." I whispered and fear froze me stiff.

"Aza? What's wrong? Did anyone else see?" He said.

Hiccup had his back to the cliff so he didn't see the monstrous nightmare climbing the cliff.

I pointed a shaky finger behind him and he turned around.

"Except you." He moaned.

'Protect Hiccup!' I shouted in my head as I clenched and unclenched my fingers.

After a second I unfroze and got the hammer at my belt loop. Hiccup ran past me and the dragon ran after him, but stopped when hit him square on the side of its face with my hammer.

As I said before I don't have the training to be a dragon killer yet which means I don't really have the strength to actually do any damage to the dragon. But the few seconds before it regained itself I raised my hammer and was about to strike when it blasted the hammer out of my hand and sprayed everything around it with fire, including my hand.

I screamed uncontrollably as the fire burned off my glove, and reached my skin.

Even though my hand was in the fire for a few seconds it felt like it had melted away all my skin, and meat, and charred my bones, but when I pulled back it wasn't as bad as I had thought, though I had blisters everywhere, and my entire hand was red with pink spots.

I was still frozen in place with pain and fear when it was about to blast me again, but Hiccups' voice made me regain my senses. I looked up and saw the dragon about to shoot fire at me again. I turned around and ran as fast as my adrenaline full legs could carry me, but I tripped and fell on something hard.

I looked over and saw my hammer. With my good hand I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could and according to the satisfying snap, I'd say I threw it pretty hard.

I then stood up and ran to where Hiccup was hiding, grabbed his arm and ran to the plaza.

"Azalea your hand!" Hiccup shouted.

I looked down and saw some sort of liquid covering parts of my hand.

"It's fine just keep running!"

Vikings scatter as Hiccup and I dodged a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashed up onto buildings, setting them alight. We duck behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available as the Nightmare blasted it, spraying fire all around us. We hugged each other so neither of us would get burned too badly.

After a few seconds the fire that was blasting around us stopped. Hiccup let me go and peered around the smoldering post.

"No sign of the Nightmare. I think its -" He said as he turned back to find it leering at us.

I scream a little as it took a deep breath. "We're finished." I mumbled as I stood in front Hiccup to take the majority of the flame that would end us both.

Suddenly, Stoick leaped between the dragon and us, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestled. The Nightmare tried to toast him, but only coughed up smoke.

"You're all out." Stoick said. He smashed the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It took to the air and disappeared. Winded, Stoick turned to Hiccup and me who were still hiding behind the brazier.

The burnt brazier pole collapsed, revealing us to him, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounced down the hill, destroying things as it went and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escaped... with several sheep in tow.

"Sorry, dad." Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry Stoick." I said as I noticed the few tears running down my cheeks.

I quickly wiped the away and flinched when I moved my burned hand.

I gently moved my hand up and examined the damage done. I take back what I said before, about it not being as bad as I thought it was. Though the skin and meat hadn't melted off most of my skin from the tip of my middle finger to halfway to my elbow was either red, bleeding, or black, and most of my finger nails were gone.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said sheepishly.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauled him away, fuming with embarrassment. And I followed behind, not wanting all the blame to go to Hiccup.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. Azalea was there! She saw everything dad, she can tell you!" He said and looked at me. "Tell them Aza!" He said

"I was there too Stoick, I saw-" I was cut off by a wave of dizziness that made me fall.

"Azalea!" Someone shouted.

Soon some one was by my side.

"You ok Aza?" I looked up at worried blue eyes.

"Hey Tuffnut, yeah I'm fine," I said as I held my head. "Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe it's from the pain?" He said.

I didn't say anything just sat there as the pain in my arm began to spread.

"See what happened? Because of you she got hurt!" Stoick yelled and everyone got silent. After a little bit the wave passed and I stood up with help of Tuffnut.

"It wasn't his fault Stoick. It was mine. Argh," I moaned as the pain in my arm increase.

Tuffnut quietly shushed me.

"Thanks but you can leave now." I whispered. He hesitantly nodded and walked back to the other Viking teens.

"But dad I really did hit it. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" Hiccup started but was cut off.

"STOP! Just...stop." He released Hiccup and everyone got silent, staring expectantly.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick said as Hiccup looked around. All eyes are upon him.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" A few rotund Vikings stir self consciously.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said exasperated.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." Hiccup said.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Even from here I could tell that stung. Hiccup looked around to see many nods of agreement.

"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stoick said to Gobber before he lumbered off in the opposite direction.

"I'll go with you Hiccup." I said.

"No, Azalea, I'm taking you home too. Come on let's go." Gobber said as he lead Hiccup and I through the walk of shame.

We pass the teen fire brigade as they snickered.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut said sneered.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said as we passed by.

"Why don't both of you shut your mouths before I do it for you!" I said through clenched teeth.

They both seemed shocked, Snotlout quickly recovered, but Tuffnut didn't.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." Hiccup trailed off and avoided Astrid's glare and headed up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

"I really did hit one." Hiccup muttered.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said not really believing him.

"He never listens." Hiccup said.

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber agreed.

"Sure does." I said.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone." He said mimicking his father.

"Hey that sounded like him." I said with a chuckle.

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber said.

"Thank you, for summing that up." He said as we reach Hiccup's doorway.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said with a heavy sigh.

Gobber eyed him sympathetically.

Before he went through the door walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the woods behind my house." Hiccup nodded his head and turned and went through the front door; and straight out the back door.

I walked down the steps with Gobber.

"So what are you goin to do about that?" He said and nodded towards my hand.

"I don't know but its hurting more and more." I said truthfully.

"Well if you're lucky then you won't be needing one of these!" He said and pointed to his hand.

"Yeaaaaah that's not helping!" I said as we walked a little bit further.

"You know what I mean." He said as we reached my house.

"Ok thanks Gobber, I have to go now." I said and walked inside where my mother and father were pacing in the living room.

"Azalea! What happened?" My mum asked ad soon as I closed the door.

"Just a dragon." I said as I clenched my teeth from the pain and walked to my room.

"What do you mean 'just a dragon?' You're obviously in pain!" My dad exclaimed.

I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Mum!" I whined as the pain doubled.

"Oh wait here, I think I have something for that. It won't completely heal it but it'll take some pain away." My mum said as she walked out of my room and then came back a moment later with a small jar full of a black sticky stuff that smelled like fish.

After being hurt so many times I already know what she wants me to do. So I held my arm out clenched my teeth to the pain.

I let out a little yelp here and there but that was about it.

When my mum finished with the black stuff she wrapped up my arm in some sea weed and made and arm sling, then she stood back as my dad looked over me.

"You're full of cuts and bruises! What happened?" He asked worried.

I told him everything that happened and stopped when I saw his face go red.

"You...he...that Hiccup! He's always causing trouble! And he always, ALWAYS brings you into it! I'm going to go and talk with that boy! He is never to see you again!" He finished.

"Daddy you're so over protective! Don't worry so much, ok? He's my friend. This was my fault anyways!" I said as I grabbed his arm as he walked away.

"But you're always getting hurt." He said.

"Daddy I promise I'll be fine, and besides you know I heal super fast! Just let me be friends with him!" I pleaded.

He gave me a debated look and sighed.

"Fine. But no more getting hurt." He said sternly.

"Ok daddy." I said and gave him a big hug.

He left my room leaving my mum and me.

"You have that card well played." She said as soon as dad was out of ear shot.

"Thank you mum." I said as I walked to my window and opened it to reveal Tuffnut.

My eyes grew wide with shock as his darted downward.

"I'll be with your father." My mum whispered and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh uh Tuffnut, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I uh... Came here to... Apologize." He muttered.

"For what?" I said as I tilted my head to the side.

"For making you angry earlier." He said and rubbed his arm.

"Oh that!" I said after I remembered. "If anything I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. And besides you know I hate it when people apologize to me!" I said wagging my finger at him.

He didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at me.

I sighed and said "Okay, fine I forgive you!" I said.

"Ha I know you so well! So what happened to your arm?" He asked with a big smile.

I looked down and told him the entire story. By the time I was done he was red with rage.

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for his rant.

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"Because he's my best friend." I stated.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" He shouted and sat on the window sill.

While he was shouting at me I looked past him and saw Hiccup step out of the forest, make an owl noise, and then walked back in.

"Yeah you would know all about stupid things Tuffnut." I said as I grabbed my bag and put on my warm tunic.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Tuffnut out of my window then climbed out after him, careful not to hurt my arm.

"That. Hurt!" He said and sat up.

I smirked at him and squatted down. "Look I admire that you like to contradict yourself, not really, but don't get so rowdy." I said and punched his arm playfully.

While I stood up he rubbed his arm, and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Speak up, I didn't hear you." I said as the pain in my arm began to escalate again.

"...I said I'm not contra, contro...whatever you said! I'm just-"

"Hoot! Hoot!" The "owl" hooted again.

"Listen, I gotta go. Tell me what you where going to say later." I said as I began to walk towards the hidden Hiccup.

"Wait Azalea! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out!" I shouted as I ran into the woods and past Hiccup who was squatting behind a bush.

"There you are." I said when I saw him.

"Yeah, here I am." He said with amusement in his voice.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I walked and he caught up.

"Oh nothing, just remembering a little spark I saw a few minutes ago, and then a little lovers quarrel." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know." He said.

I shoved him gently with my good arm and said "Stop doing that! Just tell me what you meant!"

"Well let's just say I see a little...'Tuff' ness in your future." He said.

"Hiccup that makes no sense whatsoever." I said.

"You'll see what I mean later." He said with a sneaky smile.

I glared at him a little then the pain started up again.

I groaned a little, stopped walking, and held my arm.

"Aza we're alone, you don't have to pretend to be strong around me." Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know, but..." I trailed off as the pain flared.

"Look if it hurts too much you can go back home." He said as he walked over to me.

"Oh don't worry; the pain'll go down in a bit." I said.

"Come on if it hurts-" he started but I cut him off.

"I said I'm fine Hiccup." And after a moment the most of the pain partially left, and we began walking again.

"Hiccup I'm fine!" I said when I caught him giving me a worried glance.

"I'm just worried." He said.

I threw my good arm over his side and gave him a side hug.

"I know, just don't be so overly worried." I said as he side hugged me back around the waist.

"So you and Astrid?" I said jokingly.

"What about us? There's nothing there! Why? Has she said anything about me?" He asked as he let me go.

"I see the way you look at her, and boy do you have it bad for her!" I said between giggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said as a blush rose to his cheeks. "But what about you and Tuffnut! Huh?" He said.

"What about us? He's my best friend. Just like you!" I said.

"True, but you and I dated." He said as we passed a tree that had been knocked over by storm a few years ago.

"... That's different." I muttered.

"Oh how so?" He asked.

"Well... You and I have practically been raised together, where Tuffnut and I became friends because of my mom." I said as I tried to climb over another fallen tree.

"That doesn't explain anything." He said with a smirk.

"I just don't see him in that way." I muttered.

"But I bet he sees you-" I cut him off right there.

"Hiccup lets focus on the search for the dragon not my 'love life'." I said looking up at the trees around us for any clue as to where the dragon went off to.

"Sure thing." He said amused.

I rolled my eyes and continued our search.

~~A few hours later.

"Hiccup we've been searching for hours can we go back yet?" I asked.

"Hold on, let's just check a few more places then we will go home. I promise." He said as he made another X on his map in his journal.

"Fine." I muttered and began looking at the trees above me. Hiccup looked up from his journal and peeked over a gorge, expectantly.

He saw nothing and added another 'X' to the page, then scratched his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snapped the book closed and pocketed it.

"Now can we go home?" I asked.

"Yes we can finally go home." He said frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked we began to walk in the other direction.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup said as he whacked a low-hanging branch.

It snapped back at him, hitting him in the face.

I flinched and said "You ok?"

"I'm fine but don't you think it's weird?" He asked as he looked at the branch.

"What's so weird about a little branch?" I asked and took a closer look at it.

"Not the branch but..." He trailed off and looked up to see a snapped tree trunk.

"It's broken." I said as he walked away and followed a long trench of up-turned earth. I walked after him and we followed it to a cliff like place. We looked over the edge and both ducked down. On the other side of the cliff was a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola.

After the shock passed we looked over and watched it.

"It looks dead." I muttered as Hiccup nervously searched for his small dagger.

After he found it he held it in front of him in defense, and then quietly made his way down to bolder, a few feet away from the dragon.

"Be careful!" I whispered down to him.

He nodded and peered over the side of the bolder. After seeing that is was safe to come out, he stepped away from the rock and walked towards it.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything!" he said happily.

'This fixes nothing.' I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to the bolder and climbed on top of it.

As I looked down at the beast below me I felt a twinge of something in my chest. I wouldn't know to describe except as the feeling you get when you see a child who's hurt and they're desperate for help. My hand subconsciously stretched out to the dragon. 'Sorry' I said in my head as I brought my hand back.

"Yes!**" **Hiccup said as he made a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen

Night Fury. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

It suddenly shifted.

"Whoa!" Hiccup jumped back, terrified, and I fell off the bolder and landed on my feet.

I looked over the side of the rock and watched as Hiccup turned his blade on it.

Obviously scared, Hiccup crept along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, his dagger poised to strike. As he reached the head, Hiccup found the Night Fury staring coldly at him.

I watched as Hiccup tried to look away, but he was drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.

"Don't do it." I whispered very quietly.

With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup puffed himself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." He said softly.

I felt sick to my stomach, as I turned around and closed my eyes. "I can't watch this." I said.

"I am a VIKING!" he said.

I heard the dragon's labored breathing and my eyes flew open.

"Hiccup please don't!" I whispered to myself as I peeked over the edge.

They stared at each other for a while until the Night Fury closed its eye's and lowered its head, resigned to its fate.

I watched as Hiccup tried to go through with it, holding the dagger, fighting himself... until finally he lowered it with a frustrated sigh.

He looked over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds and muttered "I did this."

He turned to leave, but paused when he saw me.

"You're just gonna leave him there?" I asked.

He glanced back at the dragon, chest heaving.

"Guess not." He said. "Make sure no one's looking."

"Who else would be out here?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a-you'd-be-surprised-look then hurried back to cut the ropes.

The Night Fury's eye's shot open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly cut through the bola ropes.

"Be careful hiccup." I said as I climbed the bolder again.

"I will." He said as he cut another rope.

As the last rope fell free, the Night Fury suddenly pounced!

"Hiccup!" I shouted as the dragon pinned him underneath me. I was too shocked to move when it gave him a look that said I'm-going-to-kill-you.

Hiccup and I were paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair and I felt the heat of it from my spot on the rock. Slowly I looked down and saw Hiccup open his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare. They stared at each other for a minute, the dragon ready to kill, and Hiccup ready to die. The dragon drew a deep breath, as though it was about to torch him.

"Please don't!" I shouted as a vision of a pile of ash in Hiccup's place crossed my mind.

Instead of torching him, it just let out an ear-piercing scream. It was about to fly away when it smelled the air and suddenly turned to me.

Its wolf like eye's dilated until the pupils took up most of the eye's. I sat there frozen as it climbed the rock and sniffed me. It kept on smelling me but then suddenly its eye went back to that of a wolves and it turned around and flew away, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashed against a nearby mountain side, recovered, and dropped out of view some distance away.

Winded, Hiccup struggled to his feet, staggered a few steps, then collapsed to his knees, and fainted. I was still shocked but recovered when Hiccup fainted. I slid off the rock and fell to my knees next to him.

"Hiccup! Wake up! Come on don't do this here!" I said as I shook him with my good hand, my other hand had pretty much stopped hurting because of the adrenalin.

I looked around but no one was anywhere nearby.

"Hiccup!" I shouted and kept on shaking him and after a while he finally came to.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"Well you almost got killed by a NIGHT FURY!" I shouted as he sat up.

"So that wasn't a dream?" he asked still in shock.

"Not a dream buddy." I said as I looked to the direction to where the dragon flew off to.

"You know what that means right?" he said as he began to stand up.

"What? That you just let the only Night Fury get away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well that too, but I can't kill a dragon." He said as he looked at me.

"Well that's gonna be tough to tell your dad." I said as we began our walk home.

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

~~~ Half an hour later.

Once we made it back to the village he walked me to my house.

"Listen Hiccup, if you tell Stoick about the Night Fury, he'll be even madder, so just let him know you change your mind about the dragon killer thing." I said as we sat on my house steps.

"You say that as if he'll listen to me." He mumbled.

"Make him listen to you." I said and nudged him with my shoulder.

"Yeah, cuz I haven't tried that yet." He muttered.

I stood up when I saw my mum and dad walking towards the house.

"Well try harder bud." I said as he stood up.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Azalea." He said as I gave him a hug.

"Maybe. I start dragon training tomorrow." I stated.

"Oh yeah, that's tomorrow." He said.

"Hello Hiccup dear." My mum said as she and dad walked nearer to the house.

"Hello Mrs. Terra," He said politely. "Hello Mr. Alun,"

My dad ignored him and looked off into the distance. My mum elbowed him in the side.

"What? Oh…Hiccup…" he said then walked inside.

"I don't think your dad likes me." Hiccup said.

"Oh he's just bad with thing's like that." My mum said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well goodnight hiccup!" I said and waved as we walked back to his house.

"G'night." He said.

"That went well." I muttered as I walked inside with my mum.

"What was that Alun?" my mum said to my dad who was sitting in front of the fire warming his feet.

"What?" he asked.

My mum sighed and sat down next him.

"They're best friends." She whispered as I sat down in between them.

"So what was the meeting about?" I asked trying to change the subject and sat down on the other side of my dad.

"Oh, that…" my dad trailed off.

"We're going on one more search before the ice sets in." my mum said calmly.

I sat there and stared into the fire as I let the words sink in. Ever since my parents told me the story of my grandparents I've always been scared when they go these journeys.

"Well…may the Gods be with you on your journey." I said as my dad put his arm around me.

"We'll be fine. We always are." He said as buried my face into his chest, and my mum hugged me from behind.

"Well lets all get some sleep. We all have a big day tomorrow." My mum whispered.

"Oh that's right! You start dragon training in the morning." My dad said excitedly.

"Yes exactly, we all need some sleep." She said again.

"Yes mum." I said and stood up.

I slowly walked to my room but stopped and watched my parents sit by the fire for a little while, and then I walked into my room and shut the door. Then took off my bag, changed into my warm pants and a fuzzy long sleeve shirt and took a small nap.

~~~ 3 hours later~~~

I woke up later that night when the pain in my arm reached a new level. I rolled out of bed and looked outside the window.

"Now's a better time then any." I whispered and held in the scream I'd been holding in all day.

I walked to my bag put it on and silently climbed out of my window, careful not to hurt myself or make any noise. Once I was out I ran to the woods and down a path I had already memorized, even in the dark.

After a about an hour of running I began to walk, and soon I made it to a cave that was hidden by vines hanging down the entrance, and by the light of the moon I guided myself inside where I was met by two turquoise orbs with thin slits in the middle, floating in the middle of the air. I smiled and for a moment I forgot about the pain.

"Hey girl. How are you?" I asked the orbs. They tilted to the side a little and the came closer to me.

With my good hand, I reached into the darkness and smiled bigger when I felt a scaly surface under my hand. The orbs disappeared for a second, but soon showed themselves again.

"You think you can help me girl?" I asked as I began to walk backwards out of the cave.

The orbs followed and we were soon out of the cave.

The two turquoise orbs from earlier were actually eyes. They were the eyes of my trained dragon Embers. And she wasn't like any other dragon either. She was a Night Fury, my Night Fury and she could heal any injury.

Her scales were darker than my charcoal pencil in the middle of the night, but her eyes were as bright and as clear as a sunny afternoon. She sat on her hind legs, and watched me curiously, as I took off the seaweed my mom had put on the burns.

She glared down at my arm and growled. 'What have I told you?' a voice said in my head

"I know Embers. I shouldn't get hurt so much, dad already told me that this morning." I muttered. "Do you think you can work your magic? It's really hurting." I asked her.

She gave me a sad look but nodded her head. 'Just cuz you're my rider…' I heard a voice say in my head. I smiled as she then got back on all fours and opened her mouth to show that her teeth were gone.

"Thanks girl. You know the drill, don't let go until you're certain it's healed." I said as I put my burned arm her mouth.

She slowly closed it and then the pain really began.

I'm so glad our hiding spot is so far from the village, because if it was any closer every one would be awakened by the screams of a girl in pain.

Well that's chapter two!

I saw this movie a few weeks ago and I just couldn't wait to write this fic, and if you're a reader of 'New Member of The Pack' and you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while it's mostly because of this story! So sorry, but I'll to write a new chapter for you guys as soon as I can.

If you have any questions, concerns, or anything please feel free to tell me, cuz I really want to know what you all have to say! Oh i know I made a few or a lot of mistakes so yeah tell me if you want I wont get offended!

Recognition:

Thanks Z-WhisperMoon for being my first reviewer!

So until next time Usagi-chan123 is out!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really I haven't Updated in a while, its just this has been finals week, so everything has been really hectic, see you at the bottom!

* * *

When I woke up that morning the first thing I noticed was a loud snore right behind me. I slowly turned over in my bed and saw my daddy right behind me. As I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes my mum shifted in her sleep.

'What are they doing in my bed?' I asked myself as I looked around the room. 'Wait…what happened to all my stuff? Where's my bookshelf, and my desk...have I been robbed?' I thought to myself as I stood up and jumped over my sleeping mum, and to the floor.

I tried to remember what happened last night and it all came back to me. After Embers had healed me she brought me home, and I decided to sleep with my parents before they left.

"Oh yeah I'm in my parents room!" I whispered to myself. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed and looked at my arm. All my nails had grown back; my skin was no longer black, blistered or even red. My arm had almost completely healed. The only thing that would say that I was hurt would be scars on my hand, but I didn't mind those; they all held a special meaning. I grabbed an extra pair of gloves, and changed into my black pants, short sleeve brown shirt, a long dark red tunic, and my boots.

I walked over to the window and opened the shudders to revel a dark early morning night. "Any minute now they're going to wake up and leave." I said to the moon that was in the middle of the sky. "Please protect them." I whispered, then I walked out of my room and into my parents room and waited for them to wake up.

It was maybe half an hour before my father woke up. He didn't seem to notice me sitting in the corner on a chair.

"Morning dad." I said quietly. He jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh Azalea, I thought you were sleeping." He said with a soft smile.

"Yeah I just woke up a while ago." I said and stood up. "You guy's are leaving today right?" I asked.

"…Yeah, but don't worry. We'll be back before you know it." he said as my mother began to wake up.

"Morning mum." I said at the same time dad said "Morning Terra."

"Oh good morning sweetheart's." she said and sat up after a yawn.

"Well I'll leave so you can get ready," I said and left the room and walked to the living room.

After what felt like a life time my mum and dad finally came out of their room.

"So Azalea, I want you to go straight to training as soon as we leave." My mum said.

"Ok," was my only reply.

"Come on, cheer up Aza we'll be back home before you know it!" my dad said encouragingly.

"Ok." I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Azalea, look at me." My mum said as she walked up to me. When I looked up…er down at her eyes she said "You always do this before and after we leave, you get depressed, you cry, you hide it, then when we come back you're back to normal. You can't do that this time, because this time you need to focus on your training." She said sternly.

"How did you-" "Know about how you get when we leave? Simple. It's a small village." She said cutting me off.

"True…" I muttered.

"Azalea, you start your dragon training class today so I want you to have this." My dad said and put a helmet in my hands.

"A helmet?" I asked as I looked at the new looking thing. It had horns that looked like they might've come from a bull or something.

"Yes. It's tradition to get your first helmet on your first day of class." My mum said as she helped me put it on.

"Not to be rude or anything, but is this thing made out of a breast plate?" I asked.

"Yes, it's your grandmother's." my dad said and pointed to his own helmet.

"I have the other half." He said.

It felt weird, but in a way it was more special now.

"So we have to go now Azalea. If anything happens you know what to do. Right?" my dad asked.

"Go over to Hiccups, or Ruffnut's and Tuffnt's house, I know… be careful out there." I said as we all walked out the house and towards the docks, where there were a few boats.

"Good girl." he said.

We all began our walk to the docks when dad asked me, "Azalea, how did your arm heal so fast?"

I looked down and smiled. "Oh you know, I just heal super fast." I said and mum chuckled.

"Sure YOU do all the healing." She said.

"…You both are hiding something from me and I….don't really want to know!" my dad said with a sigh.

My mum and I giggled. She was the only person on the entire island who knew about Embers, and her ability to heal. At first she wanted nothing to do with her but once I showed her how nice Embers was, she warmed right up.

The rest of the walk to the docks was silent, and it wasn't until they were boarding the ship that I broke out of my trance. I ran past some older Viking and onto the ship where my mum and dad were. "Bye daddy, bye mummy, I'll miss you both, and I'll be waiting for you back home, so hurry back." I said and hugged them both.

"Bye Azalea. We love you." They said in unison

I stood on the docks with a few other older Viking ladies and gentlemen, and watched as the boats disappeared on the horizon. Even after the sun had risen, everyone had left, and the boats where gone, I stood there watching, fully aware that they might not come back, but deep down I was hoping that they would just turn the boats around come straight home.

"Oh hey Azalea, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Tuffnut standing there.

"Morning Tuffnut, nothing really just…watching the sunrise." I made up a quick lie. 'Come on remember what mum, said. Focus, be happy to see your friend…' I thought to myself.

"Oh well do you wanna go get some breakfast? You know to gather some…energy, and stuff before training." He said as the blood rushed to his face.

"Sure but why are you blushing?" I asked as I walked up next to him.

"I'm not blushing! …" he trailed off and we began our walk to the mess hall.

"Hmm, you're acting weird, are you hiding something?" I asked with amused grin and a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." He said in a finalized tone.

"Well ok then. So are you ready for training today?" I asked, and he suddenly became super energized.

"You know it! Man I can't wait to beat some dragon hide! I can already feel the victory of killing my first dragon." He said pumped up.

"Whoa easy there champ, don't tire yourself out just yet!" I said teasingly.

"What? You don't think I have in me to be the top of our training class?" he asked as we walked into the mess hall.

"Not if we're with Astrid." I said jokingly

"Well see that's the problem, if she's with us, she'll take the spotlight! We won't have a chance!" he said as we got our food and sat at an empty table.

"Sure, sure, lets just focus on surviving the training, before we focus on the killing part, otherwise the dragon will be the one who kills us!" I said as I took a bite of my food.

"So Azalea, I see your arm is healed." He said as I looked down at it.

"Yeah, you know, I'm a really fast healer." I lied.

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued his meal.

Soon our empty table was suddenly filled with the rest of the teenage Viking's. There was Snotlout hitting on Astrid as usual, Ruffnut started arguing with her twin which soon led to an all out fist fight, Fishlegs and I started talking about the different types of dragons we would be fighting, and the had a small debate over which technique was best. All in all it was average breakfast, but when Hiccup came and sat at our table everyone stopped talking and moved to another empty table, except for me.

"Morning Hiccup!" I said happily.

"Good morning Aza." He said less happily.

"Oh come on, what's wrong? You upset not being able to go to dragon training with us?" I asked.

He shook his head and played with his food.

"Does it have it to do with what happened yesterday?" I whispered.

He shook his head, but seemed to be more depressed.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just-"

"Come on Azalea, you don't want to be late to our first training session." Tuffnut said and began pulling me away from the table and Hiccup.

"What are you doing Tuffnut? I was talking to Hiccup!" I said as I tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"I'm taking you to the arena." He said not even looking at me.

I glared up at him, unfortunately he was half a head taller than me, and stopped walking and made Tuffnut drag me.

"That was rude." I said as he kept dragging me.

"Like I care." He said as he stopped walking and threw me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LEMME DOWN!" I screamed.

"Look's like your night in shining armor thing isn't working out so much." Snotlout said behind us. "Your princess seems like she's gonna beat you up."

"SHUT THE HELL UP PIG FACE!" I shouted at him.

"Oh does the princess have a short temper?" he teased.

"LET ME DOWN TUFFNUT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I shouted as the rage began to build up.

"Why?" he asked as all the other teens began to catch up with us.

"I need to beat the grin off pig face here!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Aw what's the worst you can do princess? Give me a massage?" he said

"I don't think that's a good idea- OOF." He said but I 'accidentally' kicked him in the gut.

He dropped to one knee and his grip lessened enough for me to wiggle out of his grasp and run up to Snotlout who was backing away. Before he could run off I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him in the face twice, before Tuffnut dragged me away then threw me over his shoulder again. This time I didn't struggle, or shout but grinned when I saw blood running down Snotlout's nose. He glared at me and I grinned back.

"Wait till I get my hands on you…" he threatened.

"I'll be waiting!" I called back as Ruffnut laughed at him. "Anyway what's wrong with you?" I asked Tuffnut.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me.

"I mean you usually let me fight with anyone, and you never carry me." I said as the arena came into view.

He sighed and said "I don't know."

"…well I can walk from here." I said and tried to get out of his grasp.

"…ok." He said and stopped walking after a few seconds of just standing there he finally let me down.

I raised an eyebrow at him and began walking again

At the arena~~

Gobber raised a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said as we all walked through the gate, and onto the arena floor.

I noticed the walls were covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. I grimaced at the outlines and shuddered a little.

"No turning back." Astrid said.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said as we all walked to the center of the arena.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Yeah you guys would." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get ascar out of it." Astrid said as she looked around the arena some more.

"You too Astrid?" I asked.

She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love

it." a new voice said behind us.

We all turn to see Hiccup behind us. Every one groaned except me.

"Oh great. Who let him in?"Tuffnut asked clearly annoyed. I elbowed him in the side and he jumped away.

"What?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's get started! The recruit whodoes best will win the honor ofkilling his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said dramatically.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout said which made the rest of the recruits laugh in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said as he walked away from me elbowing him in the side again.

Gobber threw a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushered him along. I walked next to him and smiled supportively at him.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber said encouragingly (?). I shrugged my shoulder when Hiccup looked at me.

Gobber put us in line with the others and continued on toward five massive reinforced doors.

Terrible roars and bellows came from within.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber said gesturing to the doors.

Fishlegs bounced and giggled with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

"The Deadly Nadder." Gobber said naming a few dragons.

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." Fishlegs said giving us information that some of us already knew.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber continued ignoring Fishlegs.

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two." Fishlegs said.

"He's going to wear Gobber's patience thin." I whispered to Hiccup who nodded his head.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen." I said beating Fishlegs. He giggled and I whispered to Hiccup, "I'm gonna help him with it!" and winked

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve." Fishlegs and I said at the same time.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber yelled and we giggled.

"And...the Gronckle." Gobber finished.

"Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs whispered to himself.

Gobber pulled a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!" Snotlout asked, freaking out.

"I believe in learning on the job." He said with a chuckle.

BAM! A Gronckle thundered out of its cave.

The recruits scrambled in every direction, and I ran to the farthest wall, which, because I wasn't looking, was exactly the same direction as the Gronckle was going.

"Watch out Aza!" Hiccup shouted.

I looked back and saw the darned thing still chasing me, so I fell to floor and waited until it had passed over me and hit the wall. I stood up and watched as it ate some rocks.

'RUN!' I shouted to myself as I looked for something to help me, then I spotted the pile of shields on the other side of the arena. I made a mad dash for them just as Gobber told us what we were doing.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked.

I already knew and was running toward them.

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggested, and I rolled my eyes as I picked up a blue stripped shield.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said.

"A shield." Astrid said

"Shields. Go." Gobber said andall the recruits scramble for shields, finding them scatteredaround the ring.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber said as he helped Hiccup who was struggling to just lift his, then he helped him put it on, and sent him running.

I watched as Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood amidst a dozen shields, but they both went for the only one that has a skull painted on it.

"Oh boy here they go." I muttered to myself and slightly face palmed.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut said

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one, it has a flower onit. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said while he nodded his head towards another shield next to them.

Ruffnut used the shield to hit Tuffnut in the face. He didn't let go though.

"Ooops, now this one has blood onit." she said.

'Typical Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.' I thought to myself, as the Gronckle came flying towards them. I was about to warn them, but it beat me to it.

The Gronckle took his aim at the distracted twins.

Blam!

The shield was blasted out of both of their hands. Tuffnut and Ruffnut spun like tops and went down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber shouted at the dazed twins.

"What?" they said at the same time, both confused, and both dizzy.

The Gronckle left, I ran to them and crouched down between them.

"Are you two ok?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said as she held onto her head.

"I'm good." Tuffnut said looking at me.

I sighed and smiled, then stood up and whacked them both with my shield.

"Next time don't focus on the damned design!" I shouted and ran off.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber said as I found a hammer and began banging it against the shield; and the rest of the recruits did the same.

The Gronckle shook its head at the clatter.

All the noise we were making was making the poor dragon lose his senses, but at least we knew it was working.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked as we kept at our banging.

"Five!" Snotlout shouted.

"No, six." I shouted.

"Correct, six. That mean's everyone will get one shot!" Gobber said.

Fishlegs was about to say something but, the Gronckle took advantage of him not making any noise, and blasted his shield away.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber said and Fishlegs ran away screaming.

I was running around making more noise, when I spotted Hiccup hiding from the Gronckles fire, and apparently so did Gobber.

"Hiccup, get in there!" he shouted as I ran towards him, but was suddenly stopped when the beast fired at me.

I ducked, and rolled away, landing next to Hiccup.

"So how's it goin'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very fire-y" he said as I looked over the side of our small hiding place, and saw Snotlout trying to flirt with Astrid, but she seemed too focused to listen to him. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Hiccup's and ran away from our hiding spot. Just as we moved the Gronckle came after me. I pushed Hiccup down and, I was about to run but the beast shot my shield, and blasted it off.

"Azalea you're out." Gobber said as I stood up and ran towards the gate, where Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting.

I didn't turn around when I heard a blast, and heard Gobber say "You're out Snotlout."

I leaned on the wall next to Tuffnut, crossed my arms and watched the rest of the training session.

Astrid rolled to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirred awkwardly, trying to look cool.

He told her something, and she said something back then she cart wheeled away away. A split-second later a lava slug knocked Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm.

"One shot left!" Gobber shouted.

I got off the wall and uncrossed my arms and stared worriedly at the now exposed Hiccup.

'Don't run. Don't run. Don't run!' I said in my head.

I guess he panicked so, Hiccup chased after his shield as it rolls across

the ring.

"Why don't you listen to what I say." I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Tuffnut asked.

"Nothing." I sighed as the Gronckle began chasing Hiccup, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted.

"Hiccup, be careful!" I shouted and took a step forward.

The Gronckle drove straight toward Hiccup, pinning him

against the wall.

I ran away from the wall and towards Hiccup. I reached him at the exact same moment Gobber did.

The Gronckle opened its mouth and cocked its tail, ready to fire point-blank, But Gobber lunged in and hooked the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.

I yanked Hiccup up to his feet as Gobber dragged the struggling dragon away.

"And that's six!" he said

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

He nodded his head as Gobber practically threw the dragon back into it's cave.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it, then he turned to us.

"Remember... a dragon will always," Gobber said with a stern look to Hiccup "always go for the kill."

I watched as Hiccup looked overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

"Come on. Lets go." I said and gently pulled his arm.

He followed after a moment, then walked in step with me.

"Hey, can you go with me to where yesterday happened." He whispered as we got closer to the gate.

"Sure. Just let me get a few things." I said as we made it to the gate.

"That was very entertaining, I really liked the part where you almost got blasted!" Snotlout said as everyone else laughed.

I punched him once in the face and glared down at him. "What a loser!" I said then walked away.

Hiccup walked to his house and I walked to mine and after a while I heard someone running up behind me. At first I thought it was Snotlout, so I prepared myself for his attack, but it never came because instead of Snotlout, it was Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" I asked as they slowed down in front of me.

"We were just wondering if you were doing anything-" Tuffnut started but Ruffnut quickly shoved her brother's face away.

"Later, and if not then lets hang out!" Ruffnut finished for her brother who was fixing his helmet

"Oh sorry guys I already made plans for tonight, maybe some other time?" I said as I walked backwards into my empty house.

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulder, and Tuffnut gave me a…sad look(?) as I closed the door.

I walked to the kitchen area and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, then walked to my room. It wasn't until I closed the door, that I noticed someone else was in my room.

The apple slice that I was swallowing at the moment got stuck in my throat, and I started chocking.

"Hey Azalea, are you chocking?" Tuffnut asked from his spot on my bed.

After a moment I was able to swallow the piece of apple that lodged its self in m throat.

I took a few gasps for air and turned to the grinning blond boy on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted and began pulling him off my bed, but he saw that coming and grabbed my head board.

"I wanted to take a nap here!" he shouted as I pulled harder.

"No way you have your own bed! Go take a nap there!" I shouted and pulled harder.

"But your bed is so soft!" he said.

"Yeah because I take care of it, unlike you!" I shouted between clenched teeth.

"You'll never take me alive!" he shouted and I pulled harder.

"Let GO!" I shouted.

"Ok!" I heard him say, then the resistance from before was completely gone, which made us both fall to the ground.

Before we hit the floor, Tuffnut somehow turned in the air, so when we landed his face was above mine.

I glared at him for a moment.

"Why are you so impossible?" I muttered as he laughed.

"Because I'm tuff…nut. Get it?" he asked.

"Got it." I muttered.

"Good." He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

I walked to door and got my over the shoulder bag, making sure I had everything I needed was in it, the looked over at Tuffnut.

"Geez, do whatever you want just don't make a mess!" I said as I walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I sat on the window sill.

"Out." I said as jumped out of the window and ran towards Hiccups house.

Once I made it I walked in without knocking and found Hiccup just leaving his room. "You ready?" he asked, and I nodded my head. Once we reached the forest I let out a sigh. "What's up?" Hiccup asked. "Nothing, it's just Tuffnut, he gave me a small head ache." I muttered. Hiccup smiled a mischievous smile. "What are you smiling at?" I asked. "Oh nothing." he said happily. I rolled my eyes and 'gently' shoved him into a tree.

We were silent for the rest of the walk back to the spot where we found the Night Fury, but once we made it Hiccup studied the remains of the bola and said, "If what Gobber said was true, about then why didn't you?"

He dropped the bola and pressed on in the direction it flew off.

"So what do you think happened to it?" I asked as we walked.

"I dunno. Maybe it flew off or something." Hiccup answered absentmindedly.

I shrugged my shoulders as we dropped into a rocky crevice, and followed it to an isolated cove. It had a clear pond, that I suspected it was fresh water. I looked around the high stone walls, but was distracted when Hiccup bent down to pick up something.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He turned around and showed me a black scale. I walked over and we studied it.

"Well this was stupid." He said. I was about to reply but suddenly something black flew past us. We flinch back, as we watched the creature try to climb the walls.

"Night Fury." I whispered as it flapped violently, then peeled away to a rough landing. "Correct me if I'm wrong but does it seem trapped?" I asked but Hiccup grinned. I guess he was excited to see it again, and rushed away from me to get a closer look.

He almost slipped off the cliff we were on so I ran and grabbed the back of shirt and pulled him back. "Careful." I said but he completely ignored me and watched as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaped into the air, and beat its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolled uncontrolled and crashed heavily.

"Maybe you should draw what it looks like." I whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and pulled a leather-bound book and fliped past drawings of weapons to a blank page. As he sketched the dragon I watched it fly around.

'What is it? I sensed you had an uneasy feeling.' a voice said in my head.

'Embers, we found another Night Fury.' I said in my head as the dragon tried to fly up the wall.

'WHAT?' she asked terrified. 'Do not go near him!'

'So it's a boy?' I asked.

'… just do as I say!' she said in my head.

'Hey if I can hear you does that mean you're close by?' I asked and looked around.

'Maybe.' She said simply. 'Don't look for me, or you'll bring up suspicion.' She ordered.

I nodded my head and watched as The Fury claw at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slipped and fell hard, crushing several saplings.

The Night Fury rolled back to his feet and slowly crawled to the water's edge. He spotted some fish in the shallow water and tried to catch them... but came up empty. He lowered his head, looking weakened.

"Hungry huh?" I whispered so quietly I doubt even Hiccup heard me.

"Why don't you just...fly away?" Hiccup muttered.

"Look at his, err, its tail." I said and pointed to the beast.

He looked over and nodded his head, then adjusted his drawing, carefully erased one half of the dragon's tail.

I was about to say something but Hiccup accidentally dropped the charcoal pencil. It rolled off of the little cliff that was hiding us from the dragons view and bounced into the cove.

TINK.

TINK.

TINK.

The Night Fury raised his head, spotting Hiccup and me. It looked at me then at Hiccup and held it with an unflinching stare.

I slowly grabbed Hiccup the back of his shirt and slowly began dragging him away.

It wasn't until we reached the crevice, where we entered, that I began to run.

It was a short run, and stopped when Hiccup tripped on a random root.

"Well at least we know what happened to it." I said as I gasped for breath.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

After a few moments we began our walk home, for dinner.

Several times I tried to start a conversation, but Hiccup was distracted.

"Hey its gonna start raining soon, we should hurry." I said as I looked at the darkening sky above.

"Oh sure." He said and we began to walk faster, but despite our, now running, the rain caught up to us, so that by the time reached the mead hall, we were soaked to the bone.

The other recruits were talking to Gobber, when he said "And where did Hiccup go wrong?"

I took my seat next to Ruffnut. Hiccup tried to take a seat at the table, but no one would let him.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said, answering Gobber's earlier question.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said.

I watched as Hiccup rolled his eyes and sit at the empty table next to us.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said with a glare.

I rolled my eyes, stood up.

"Where are you going Freckles?" Tuffnut asked as I walked to Hiccups table. I sat down and began eating.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said as he stood up. "You need to live and breathe this** s**tuff." He continued and dropped a giant book in the center of the table.

"What is that?" I asked and looked over.

"The dragon manual. Everything weknow about every dragon we know of."

Suddenly I heard a rumble of thunder, and the entire hall shook. I yelped and ducked under the table.

I shut my eyes and held onto the table as Gobber tried to pull me from under the table.

"Come on Azalea, they won't get you." Gobber said, but after a few minutes on no success he left me clinging to the table leg.

Thunder and lighting were the only things I was afraid of, well that and all my friends and family dying.

"Well the storm tells us one thing. No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber said as he left.

"Come on Azalea, let go of the table." Hiccup said soothingly.

I shook my head and held on tighter to the leg.

"I promise you, we wont let the dragon get you." He said as he got my arms and gently made me release the leg.

I slowly got out from under the table.

"You'll be ok." He said as I took my seat again.

I was still a bit shaky when Tuffnut said** "**Wait, you mean read?" **"**While we're still alive?" Ruffnut finished for him.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said aggravated.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile, as Fishlegs said something about reading it seven times. He then began telling them about the different types of dragons.

I looked over and grinned as Fishlegs rambled on.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut said interrupting Fishlegs.

"...but now..." Ruffnut finished again.

I watched as Snotlout got up, and everyone, minus Astrid, followed him out, with Fishlegs continuing his rambling.

"So I guess we'll share-" Hiccup said but was interrupted.

"Read it." Astrid said then pushed it toward him and left.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you all-" we heard the door slam shut. "Tomorrow." He sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry Hiccup, I already read it, and plus I don't think I'll be able to concentrate with this storm." I said as I slowly stood up.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Uh su-"

"Azalea, are you still here?" some one at the door asked cutting me off.

I turned around and saw Tuffnut at the door.

"Yeah I'm here!" I called back.

"Want me to take you home" he asked as he walked over to where Hiccup and I were.

"Uh Hiccup already-" "Yeah she wants to go with you." Hiccup said cutting me off.

"Who was talking to you?" Tuffnut sneered.

I slapped him behind the head.

"Be nice, if Hiccup wasn't being so nice I'd be walking with him." I said with a small glare.

"…fine." Tuffnut muttered.

"Anyway are you sure Hiccup? I mean I said I'd go with you." I said as I turned back to Hiccup who had his nose in the book already.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I walked next to Tuffnut.

"So you ready" he asked.

I nodded my head and looked back at Hiccup who was now looking at us with a mischievous smile.

"Bye Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

He waved and we walked out of the door.

"So are gonna be alright tonight?" Tuffnut asked as we walked to my house.

The rain had stopped but I knew it was only a matter of time before it started up again, along with the thunder and lightning.

"What do mean" I asked.

"I mean with the lightning, and stuff." Tuffnut said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe?" I said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Do…do you want me, err um, do you want…" he trailed off and stopped walking.

"Spit it out before it starts raining again." I said looking up at the dark sky.

"do you want me to stay over? Err…um, me or Ruffnut." He said really fast.

I stood there speechless, he never offers to stay over.

"Uh-"

'Azalea, where are you?' I heard Embers say in my head.

'Almost home.' I said in my head, and looked around. 'And you?'

"Hey Azalea, are you ok?" I heard Tuffnut ask. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said when suddenly the sky lit up and a loud BOOM shattered both the silent night and my calmness.

I ran to the closest thing, Tuffnut, and buried my face in his chest and let out a small yelp.

I was paying much attention to what was happening, but I felt him tense up for a moment but then I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Lets go to my house, its closer!" He said, and I slowly nodded and we began to run.

Another bright flash and more thunder.

I screamed ran at Tuffnut again.

I somehow ended up on his back and he began running again.

The thunder and lightning, continued getting louder and more frequent, and I pretty much didn't raise my head from his back the entire trip, which felt like and eternity.

By the time we got to his house, I was soaking wet, shivering, and terrified.

"HEY LOSER!" I heard Ruffnut shout and run at her twin but stopped when she saw me.

"Freckles! I didn't know you were coming over." She said as Tuffnut dropped me down to the ground. "What happened?" she asked and walked next to me.

"L-L-L-L-L-" I stuttered out.

"The storm scared her." Tuffnut said for me and shoved his sister away as he walked past her.

She fixed her helmet, and glared at her brother, then walked over to me again.

"Come on. I'll give you dry clothes." She said and gently dragged me up stairs to her, and Tuffnuts' room.

'AZALEA WHERE ARE YOU?" Embers shouted in my head.

'I'm ok. Just a little scared, wet, and cold.' I answered. I felt a weird warm sensation in my chest, and I knew she was a little relieved, but when she spoke she sounded irritated.

'You didn't answer my question.' She said.

'I'm at Ruffnut's house.' I said in my head, as Ruffnut herself threw a pair of pants at me.

'Well be careful, I don't like it when you spend the night at someone else's house." she said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"You ok?" Ruffnut asked as she got a large shirt out.

I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better." I muttered.

Embers was the only one who really seemed to calm me down when I was scared on nights like this.

After I changed into the clothes she let me borrow, Tuffnut came in at the same time lightning made the entire room light up.

I rushed to a bed and hid under the covers.

"Come on Aza you have to calm down a little." Ruffnut said as she uncovered me.

"No! Just leave me alone please." I whispered.

"Watch it!" Ruffnut shouted.

I guess Tuffnut pushed her down or something

"Leave her be fat lip!" I heard Tuffnut shout at his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut didn't answer, but a second later I felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Hey Azalea, come out." Tuffnut said quietly.

"No." I whispered.

"You're on my bed." He mumbled.

I took a shaky breath and slowly crawled off the bed, my head never leaving the floor.

"Sorry I'll sleep down stairs." I mumbled and crawled to the door.

"Why'd you kick her out?" I heard Ruffnut shout and a loud thud, after I crawled out of the room.

"I didn't!" Tuffnut shouted. Another loud thud.

'I'm being such a burden…' I thought to myself as I slowly went down the stairs. I'd sit on stair, and slowly move on to the next one.

'Would you like to come home?' Embers asked.

'No, it's too lonely… can I go with you?' I asked.

It took her a while before she answered. 'Yes. I'm already outside so please hurry.'

I was about halfway down when another flash of lightning, and boom of thunder shook the house. I screamed and ran the rest of the way down, out the door and bumped into Embers, who was waiting for me a few feet away from the porch.

'its alright, its alright,' she crooned as I jumped onto her back. A few seconds later we were in the air, and heading to the cave.

I buried my head in Embers back, and I swore I heard Tuffnut shouting for me, but at the moment I really didn't care. All I wanted was to get out of this storm.

It was pouring outside, so by the time we made it to the cave I was soaking wet, again.

'I'll make a fire.' Embers said as I sat on the floor, with my back leaning on the wall.

I closed my eyes, and covered my ears when I saw a flash of lightning, flash in the cave.

When I opened them again I saw that Embers had started the fire, and was looking at me.

'Aren't you cold?' she asked. I nodded and slowly made my way next to her.

After I had warmed up and some of my clothes had dried Embers said, 'Sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.'

I nodded my head and laid down on my side. After a moment I felt Embers lay down behind me, and covered me with her wing. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

* * *

And there's chapter 3! I'm glad i finally got this out. its been killing me that i haven't been able to update quick enough, and i hope you can forgive this overly worked author for not updating on time (I hope i don't have to say this too many times in the future) but look on the bright side after finals its SUMMER! which means i'll (hopefully) have more time to work an my stories. if you have any questions, concerns, or anything please feel free to tell me! and some more reviews would be nice thanks! OH! and if i messed up anywhere please tell me so i can fix them! Also would you guys think it'd be a good idea to do a Tuffnut Point of view chapter?

THANKS TO:

Z-WhisperMoon for that review, i almost always will do this shout thing, and the Night Fury thing has been fixed so thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Tuffnut P.O.V.

Damn Snotlout! Him and his big mouth, getting stupid ideas in my head like that.

"HA! You'll never get Astrid to fall for you!" I said and laughed in his face.

"Oh shut up! You don't know that! You'll see, one day she will fall for me!" he argued and turned pink in the face.

I laughed but the next thing that came out of his mouth completely changed my thoughts on my best friend.

"You're in love with Azalea aren't you?" He said.

I stared at him totally shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I mean! I see the way you look at her, when you think no one else is looking." He said and smiled his idiotic smile.

"You're insane! She's my best friend!" I argued.

"I bet every time you see her, your heart beats really fast, and you get sweaty hands. And I bet when you see her, you think about her 'pretty hair' or 'how much you love her eyes' or something." Snotlout said and poked me in the shoulder.

I swatted his hand away, and glared.

"Shut up! At least I could make someone fall for me!" I shouted and stormed off.

I was walking to the mead hall thinking about what Snotlout said.

'I am not in 'love' with Aza! She's my best friend, and that's all.' I tried to reason with myself.

As I was walking past the docks I noticed a lone figure standing there looking out at the horizon.

'Oh great just what I needed…well actually this might help prove Snotlout wrong' I thought to myself as I ran towards her, but stopped when I was a few feet away.

"Hey Azalea." I said, but she didn't hear me so cleared my throat and tried again.

"Oh hey Azalea, what are you doing here?" I asked, and this time she turned around.

While she was turning everything seemed to move slower. Her hair flipped behind her in a way that it seemed like it was shining, and her eyes...they just…wow…they were like…I don't even know how to explain it… they looked greener than any plant I had ever seen, and their sparkle was prettier than any new shield I had ever laid my eyes on.

'…CRAP! That is not a good sign! I am not in love with her! She's my best friend! Oh she's talking!' I thought to myself.

"…-ching the sunrise." Was all I caught.

'Quick say something!"

"Oh well do you wanna go get some breakfast? You know to gather some…energy, and stuff before training." I said as I felt the heat moving up to my cheeks.

'Well no shit, for energy! Why am I being such an idiot, just because Snotlout said something stupid? Why am I letting that get to me- oh she talking again!'

"…-but why are you blushing?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"I'm not blushing! …" I regretted how sharp that sounded.

'Calm down!' I shouted to myself.

"Hmm, you're acting weird, are you hiding something?" she asked and raised a perfectly shaped eye brow.

'Don't mess this up!' I shouted at myself.

"It's nothing."

'smoooooth!' I thought to myself, and grinned inside.

"Well ok then. So are you ready for training today?" she asked.

'Be hyped up about this!'

"…"

'CRAP! What did I just say!' I yelled and mentally slapped myself.

"Whoa easy there champ, don't tire yourself out just yet!" she teased.

'Ok so I didn't make a complete ass of myself…yet'

"What? You don't think I have in me to be the top of our training class?" I asked as we walked into the mess hall.

"Not if we're with Astrid." she said jokingly

"Well see that's the problem, if she's with us, she'll take the spotlight! We won't have a chance!" I said as we got our food and sat at an empty table.

'Can that sound anymore of an excuse?'

"Sure, sure, lets just focus on surviving the training, before we focus on the killing part, otherwise the dragon will be the one who kills us!" she said as she took a bite of her food.

I stared at her for a while and noticed her arm was completely healed.

"So Azalea, I see your arm is healed." I said and tried not to make it sound suspicious.

"Yeah, you know, I'm a really fast healer." She said, but I knew she was lying, but I didn't question it any more so I shrugged my shoulders and continued my meal.

As the morning dragged on, everyone else started to join us, and after a while I got in a fight with Ruffnut about something I can't even remember. Then Hiccup came along and sat at our table. Everyone stopped doing what we were doing and moved to another empty table, except for Azalea.

I watched as they began talking, then whispering, then Snotlout tapped my shoulder.

"I bet she's falling for him again." He said.

I glared at him and said "Shut up! It's not any of your business!" I practically shouted.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when she is getting married to that loser, and having his kids." He said and ate his food.

I glared at him but I suddenly saw a vision.

I was standing on at the mead hall along with the rest if the village. Hiccup and Azalea were sitting at a table in front of everyone, suddenly Stoick walked behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulder.

"Well let this village rejoice as my son has chosen a bride. Little Mrs. Azalea Swanwhite Alunsdatter. I always saw this coming. Seeing as they were always together growing up, and no one else was there to keep this happy couple apart! May you bring many children!" he said with a chuckle.

Both of them were smiling, and they both leaned into each other, with puckered lips.

Suddenly the vision changed. Now I was standing outside Hiccup's house. The door opened and 6 kids, maybe around 5 to 9 years old, came running out.

"Tuffnut!" they all shouted and ran at me. Before I could move they tackled me to the ground. Each of them began pulling my hair and hand and shirt, or anything they could get their hands on.

"Stop it children, leave Tuffnut alone." A familiar voice shouted from the house. I looked over and saw Hiccup standing at the door way.

"These are all your kids?" I asked.

Hiccup smiled, and shook his head. "No, Aza bring the others!" he said to the inside of the house.

From the darkness of the house a woman with a huge belly walked out holding three babies.

"Oh hello Tuffnut. Meet my entire family!" the woman said as she gave Hiccup the babies, and spread her arms. All the kids ran at her and stood in front of her.

I stared speechless at the big family.

"You're- you're-you're…." I trailed off.

"Yup I'm pregnant, and I have 9 kids!" she said happily and kissed Hiccup.

"NOOO!" I shouted as everything began to dissolve. Suddenly I was back at the mead hall, with everyone looking staring at me.

"I can't let that happen!" I said as I stood up and walked over to Azalea's table.

"Come on Azalea, you don't want to be late to our first training session." I said and began pulling her away from the table and from…Hiccup.

"What are you doing Tuffnut? I was talking to Hiccup!" she said as she tried to get out of my grasp, but I was not about to let her go.

"I'm taking you to the arena." I said facing forward.

I could tell she was glaring up at me, one of the ups to being almost a head taller than her, then she stopped walking and made me drag her along.

"That was rude." She said as I kept dragging her.

"Like I care." I said.

'Don't drag her!' I shouted to myself, and threw her over my shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LEMME DOWN!" she screamed.

After a few more minutes all the other recruits came and we were on our way to the arena.

I rolled my eyes when Snotlout began provoking her, and before I knew Azalea had kicked me in the stomach. I fell on my knee and let her go. She ran and punched Snotlout in the face, of course I had to stop her. I pulled her away and threw her over my shoulder again. She didn't struggle this time though.

She was talking back to Snotlout when she asked me "Anyway what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at her.

"I mean you usually let me fight with anyone, and you never carry me." She said as we got closer to the arena.

'Yeah what's with me? Why do I care anyway?' I thought to myself.

I sighed and said "I don't know."

"…well I can walk from here." She said and tried to get out of my grasp.

"…ok." I said and stopped walking. After a few seconds of just standing there I finally let her down.

She gave me a confused look and we walked to the arena.

Most of the training was a blur that I don't really feel like explaining.

But after training Ruffnut and me wanted to go hang out with Azalea, but apparently she had already made plans.

I was a little sad(?) but I decide to go bug her.

I ran to her window, jumped in and laid on her bed while I waited for her to come back. Once she did I think I scared her so much she started choking. When she had gotten better she began to yell at me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she shouted.

I knew she was going to pull me off her bed, from past experience, so I held onto the back board thing

"I wanted to take a nap here!" I joked and I felt her pull harder.

"No way! You have your own bed! Go take a nap there!" she shouted as I held on tighter.

"But your bed is so soft!" I said, making up an excuse.

"Yeah because I take care of it, unlike you!" she shouted between clenched teeth.

"You'll never take me alive!" I joked and she pulled harder.

"Let GO!" she shouted.

'Might as well have some fun with this!' I though to myself.

"Ok!" I said and let go of the backboard, which made us both fall to the ground.

Before we hit the floor I flipped in the air so we were face to face when we landed.

She glared at me for a moment, before she spoke.

"Why are you so impossible?" she muttered as I laughed.

"Because I'm tuff…nut. Get it?" I asked.

'Wow can I get any cornier?' I thought to myself.

"Got it." she muttered.

"Good." I said with a chuckle. She rolled her dark green eyes and pushed me off of her.

I watched as she walked over to her door and got a weird bag, looked inside then looked at me.

"Geez, do whatever you want just don't make a mess!" she said and walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she sat on the window sill.

"Out." she said as jumped out of the window and ran towards Hiccups house.

'Well that went better than expected…' I thought to myself as I climbed on her bed.

I laid down face first into the pillow, and when I couldn't breath I turned my head to the side

"Smells like her…" I mumbled. "ARGH!" I shouted and quickly shot up, then jumped out the window.

"I cant let this happen. She's my best fiend." I muttered and slowly walked to my house.

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

'Hope there isn't any thunder or lightning tonight' I thought to myself as I reached my house.

Later that night we were all in the mead hall, while Gobber explained to us were we all went wrong, or something, I wasn't really pay much attention until the doors opened and Hiccup and Azalea came in. They were both soaking wet, and shivering a little, well Azalea was.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked, as Azalea sat down next to Ruffnut.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said, answering Gobber's earlier question.

"He didn't get eaten." I said.

Hiccup sat at the empty table next to us.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said with a glare.

I laughed and heard Azalea get up.

"Where are you going Freckles?" I asked as she walked to Hiccups table.

'Why'd she go over there?' I asked myself and sulked a little.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said as he stood up. "You need to live and breathe this** s**tuff." He continued and dropped a giant book in the center of the table.

I didn't pay too much attention to what he said because books just bore me to death.

So when a sudden roll of thunder, shook the hall, I instantly looked over to the other table where Azalea had ducked under the table.

I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to go over and try to calm her down, or was I supposed to just stay here, and watch.

"Come on Azalea, they won't get you." I heard Gobber said trying to get her calm down, but after a few minutes on no success he left her holding the table leg.

I guess this was a normal reaction for her, considering her biggest fear was thunder and lightning.

"Well the storm tells us one thing. No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber said as he left.

I heard Hiccup try to talk Azalea to get out from under the table, and after a few moments she finally came out from hiding, and that's when it hit me.

"Wait, you mean read?" I asked shocked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut finished for me.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said aggravated.

I watched as Hiccup and Aza talked then she smiled as Fishlegs said something about reading it seven times. He then began telling us about the different types of dragons, aaaaand I got bored.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." I said interrupting Fishlegs.

"...but now..." Ruffnut finished for me again.

Snotlout said something and stood, and the rest of us followed, Fishlegs still rambling on about the book.

Before we were too far from the mead hall, Snotlout pulled me aside

"So are you sure its ok to leave miss freckles with the loser?" he whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"You just left your lo- err um your…best friend with the other guy." He muttered.

"And?"

"And, they might end up getting together!" he said and began shaking me by the shoulders.

I swatted his hands away and glared as he walked away.

'Well might as well walk her home…' I thought to myself as I ran back to the mead hall.

"Azalea, are you still here?" I shouted from the door, and she turned around to see me.

"Yeah I'm here!" she called.

"Want me to take you home" I asked as I walked over to where Hiccup and she were.

"Uh Hiccup already-" "Yeah she wants to go with you." Hiccup said cutting her off.

"Who was talking to you?" I sneered, and suddenly she slapped me behind my head.

"Be nice, if Hiccup wasn't being so nice I'd be walking with him." she said with a small glare.

"…fine." I muttered.

"Anyway are you sure Hiccup? I mean I said I'd go with you." Azalea asked as she turned back to Hiccup who had his nose in the book.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she walked next to me.

"So you ready" I asked.

She nodded her head and looked back at Hiccup.

"Bye Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

'Why is that bugging me so much?"

"So are you gonna be alright tonight?" Tuffnut asked as we walked to my house.

The rain had stopped which meant it was only a matter of time before it started again.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"I mean with the lightning, and stuff." I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe?" she said unsure of herself.

'Ask her, but don't make an ass of yourself!'

"Do…do you want me, err um, do you want…" I trailed off and stopped walking.

'step one: make an ass of yourself, check. Step two: stutter over your words, check…' I thought to myself.

"Spit it out before it starts raining again." She said looking up at the dark sky. Even in this darkness I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Do you want me to stay over? Err…um, me or Ruffnut." I said trying not to feel so awkward.

She stood there speechless, 'Did I say something wrong? Oh damn it! I never offer to stay at her house, she's probably thinking I'm an idiot! What do I do now!' I shouted to myself.

She was about to say something but she suddenly got distracted, and looked around.

"Hey Azalea, are you ok?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, at that moment lighting struck, and a loud BOOM was heard.

I looked at the sky for a second, and before I knew it she ran at me and buried her face in my chest. I kinda freaked out and tensed up, due to my reflex's, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her head.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out!' I shouted at myself.

"Lets go to my house, its closer!" I said, and felt her slowly nod her head. I then unwrapped my arms from her head, grabbed her hand, and began running towards my house.

Another bright flash and more thunder.

She screamed and ran into my back, but I saw this coming so I crouched down, let her run at me, then stood up so she was on my back, then I began to run again. A few minutes later the rain had started up again, and the thunder had gotten a lot louder, and had been coming every few minutes.

By the time we got to my house, we were soaking wet, shivering, and I could tell she was terrified.

"HEY LOSER!" Ruffnut shouted and was about to tackled me down, but stopped when she saw Azalea.

"Freckles! I didn't know you were coming over." She said as I let Azalea down from my back. "What happened?" Ruffnut asked and walked next to Azalea.

"L-L-L-L-L-" she stuttered out.

"The storm scared her." I said for her and shoved Ruffnut away as I walked past her.

She fixed her helmet, and glared at me, then walked over to Azalea again. I walked to the kitchen for something to snack on but see as there was nothing, I walked up to my parents room to see if the were home or if they had left with the others.

"Gone with the other's I see." I muttered when I opened the door to revile an empty bed.

'Might as well check on Ruffnut and Azalea.' I thought to myself and walked down the hall to the room I shared with Ruffnut.

I walked in at the same time lightning made the entire room light up. I watched as Azalea made a mad dash to my, embarrassingly untidy, bed and hid under the covers.

"Come on Aza you have to calm down a little." Ruffnut said as she uncovered Azalea.

I'm pretty sure she said something back but she didn't move.

"Watch it!" Ruffnut shouted as I shoved her away from the shivering girl in my bed.

"Leave her alone fat lip!" I shouted at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ruffnut shouted back at me.

I ignored her, mostly because I didn't know how to answer, and walked over to my bed.

"Hey Azalea, come out." I said quietly.

"No." I heard her whispered.

"You're on my bed." I mumbled, embarrassed because my bed.

'Why the hell am I even embarrassed? I'm never embarrassed about anything…'

She took a breath and slowly got off my bed, but I never once saw her face.

"Sorry I'll sleep down stairs." She mumbled and crawled to the door.

"Why'd you kick her out?" Ruffnut shouted at me and tackled me to the floor when Azalea had left the room.

"I didn't!" I shouted and shoved her away. She hit the wall and a shield landed on her head.

She glared at me and rubbed her head.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asked.

"I DON'T…I don't know…" I muttered and turned to the door. I was just about to open it when a super bright light, and super loud BOOM almost made him jump out of my skin.

'That sounded bad… where's…Azalea!' I shouted to myself as I tore the door open and ran to the top of the stairs, just barely catching a glimpse of Azalea as she ran out the door and into the storm. I ran down the stairs, tripping a few times, and finally made it outside, but by then I had lost all signs of her. It was so dark I could only make out a few shapes, but none were of the freckled faced girl. I ran a few yards away from the house and within a few moments, I was soaked to the bone.

"Azalea!" I shouted in the night. There was no response, except for more thunder, and lightning.

"Tuffnut get inside! Mom's gonna kill me if she figures out I let you get sick for being in the rain." Ruffnut shouted from the doorway.

"Azalea!" I shouted one more time before I was dragged back into my house by Ruffnut.

"You know she always disappears when there's a storm like this, and her parents aren't around." She said as she shoved me down in front of the fire place. I glared at her and the sighed. "Whatever…" I muttered and looked at the fire.

'This sucks…' I thought to myself when Ruffnut left me alone.

'Wanna know why this sucks? Because, after hearing what Snotlout had said my mind has been just…I don't know….crazy! I cant love Azalea for anything more than a friend! At the most as a best friend….but I do wonder if I could love, no scratch that, like her more than just a friend…this is just….ARRRRRGHHHHH' I shouted at myself and pulled at my long hair.

"The heck is wrong with you?" Ruffnut said when she walked into the living room.

"Nothing…" I muttered, as I got up and slowly walked to my room, where I changed into some dry clothes, and jumped into my bed and tried to fall asleep.

Downstairs…

"Well looks like you were right Snotlout…he's got it bad for her. Guess it's time to give him a little shove…" Ruffnut said with an evil laugh.

"No, let's just watch, and if things get bad for them, you can shove all you want." Snotlout said as walked back outside.

She glared at the boy's back as he ran away in the storm.

"Why'd he even come here?" she asked herself as she shut the door and shrugged her shoulders.

THE NEXT MORNING ~~~

Azalea's P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning the moon was going to set in a few hours, but I could tell it was going to be another cold, cloudy morning.

"Sometimes I really hate this weather." I muttered as I stretched in my bed, or what I thought was my bed. I looked around and noticed I was still in Embers den.

"Embers?" I called out as I got stood up.

I walked to the back of the cave and found nothing, but my riding equipment. Another one of my own inventions, created especially for Embers.

"Embers?" I called out again. I was about to take a step outside but Embers suddenly came crashing in, and knocked me over.

"There you are you silly dragon!" I said as she walked over to me and helped me stand back up.

'Sorry…' she said in my head.

"It's alright, but where were you?" I asked as I scratched her head.

'…I was…out…' she muttered.

"Out where?" I asked as I stopped scratching.

'Oh you know, just…out…for a quick fly around the island.' She said, though I knew she was lying.

"Speaking of which, I'm in the mood for an early morning fly." I said and smiled at her.

She looked up at me with big excited turquoise eyes, and started to shift around with happiness. 'Really? We can go for a fly?' she asked happily.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Let me just get my saddle." I said as I walked to the back of the cave with Embers right at my heels.

"Someone seems excited." I said as she laid down on her belly and let me put the saddle over her.

'We haven't been for a fly in such a long time!' she said as she stood up on all fours, and I slipped underneath her to tie the saddle.

"What are you talking about, we went flying a few days ago!" I said as I crawled back out and stood up. I looked around and found a decent sized rock and put it in my pocket.

'…no I'm pretty sure it was longer than that!' she said in my head as I climbed up onto the saddle.

I chuckled as she walked out of the cave. It was still pretty dark out and I was sure that today would be interesting.

"Let's go!" I said as Ember's took off running and before I knew it we were up in the air.

I took a deep breath and the smell of morning dew, on the pine trees was some what nostalgic. "Fly high so I can throw the rock." I said. She did exactly what I told her to do, and soon we were past the height of the island.

"Let's see if you can beat your old record." I said as I threw the rock far above my head, and prepared myself for Embers fast flying, and terrifying mid air tricks.

'Oh please, last time I was tired!' she said as began beating her wings faster and faster, until we were flying so fast the cold wind rushing by was like a slap to the face, and it was making tears form at the sides of my eyes.

"YEAH! COME ON GIRL! I KNOW YOU CAN GO FASTER!" I shouted over the rushing wind.

'This is just a warm up!' she said in my head, and soon we were flying faster than ever before. I had to pull my shirt over my mouth so I could breathe properly.

It felt like had wasted absolutely no time by the we reached out starting point, though this time we were at a lower height. I shut my eyes held out my hand and waited…

I opened my eyes when I felt something hit my hand, and smiled when I recognized the rock.

"Good work, Embers you beat your old records!" I said as I scratched her head.

'Thanks, I do try my best to be the best!' she said I knew she was smug.

"Sure, now lets just relax, and take a nice fly around." I said as I stretched my arms over my head.

' Ok…NAH!' she said and soon we were going straight up. With the little time to prepare myself I almost fell off, but luckily I hooked up so I wouldn't fall of and I also held on tight to the saddle and was able to adjust myself so I was now sitting back in my seat and a little tense.

"Warn me next time!" I shouted as I tried to calm my racing heart.

'Where's the fun in that?' she teased.

"Jerk…" I muttered under my breath, but she heard me and slapped me with her ear.

'Oops! My mistake!' she said sarcastically.

I glared at her and relaxed a little when she started flying horizontally again. I looked down to see how high we were and I very soon regretted it.

Our island of Berk was now only a speck beneath us.

"Wh-Why so h-h-h-high?" I asked as I gripped onto the saddle.

'You know why.' She said mischievously.

My head snapped back to her, "You don't mean…" 'Yes…I do mean…' she said as I groaned.

"If I die I blame you." I muttered as I slowly and carefully stood up on Embers back.

'Hey for the record you asked me to do this to you!' she said as I tried to keep my balance.

"And I regret it every time…" I muttered.

'Relax, you'll be fine, I wont let you get hurt." She said to me soothingly.

I looked over and nodded.

"I trust you, but could we do this a little low-"

'NOPE!' she shouted in my head as made a quick turn to the left making me loose my balance, and fall off her back.

When I fell, I fell head first, but with the shock of falling/ being thrown off, I was looking back at Embers who was flying above me now, but soon I was look straight down at the ocean that was rushing to meet me.

I think if I hadn't already seen this coming I would've screamed the whole way down, but I saw this coming so I only screamed half way, the other half I contained my screams until I was at least 100 feet away.

"EMBERS!" I screamed as I covered my face with my arms. I looked over and saw the water still rushing at me. I was about to scream again, but suddenly something caught my leg and I was pulled up.

I smiled at the black creature above me.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED ONE OF THESE DAYS!" I shouted but laughed at the same time.

'I wont ever let that happen.' She said seriously as she spun and threw me up, this time I wasn't scared so I just opened my legs when I came falling down again. 'FLUMP!' and I was back in the saddle again.

"Come on girl, take me home please?" I said, as I looked over and saw the rays of the sun that would be rising very soon, on the horizon.

'sure…' she said as she flew over the forest and pretty soon we ended up in my back yard, just as I saw Tuffnut walking out of his house, with Ruffnut.

"Hurry!" I whispered and Embers all but dropped to the ground.

"Thanks!" I said as I jumped off the saddle and hugged her head to my chest.

'You're welcome, but go!' she said as she nudged me with her head.

I smiled at her as I opened the back door ran in, then ran back to close it, then ran to my room and undressed myself until all I had on was my shirts, and pants.

I jumped into my bed, wrapped myself up in a quilt, and pretended to be sleeping just as I heard the shutters bang open. I was half expecting Tuffnut to roll me off my bed, and then begin our morning wrestling match as normal, but he did something completely unexpected.

He gently shook my shoulder. "Wake up Azalea, it's time for Dragon Training." He said softly.

I pretended to be sleeping, and started to stir.

"M-Mom?" I asked 'Sleepily'

He chuckled, "Nope, I'm not nice enough to be your mom." He said as sat up.

"Oh, good morning Tuffnut." I said after a yawn.

He looked at me weird, shook his head, and began to give me a noogie.

"OW, Ow, Ow, Ow!" I shouted as he continued to noogie me. I wiggled out of his grasp, and tackled, and pinned him to the ground.

"How do you like it?" I said as began to noogie him back.

"I feel bad for you." He said as if he were unaffected.

"And why is that?" I asked as I straddled his chest.

"UH…you, er," he stuttered out then cleared his throat. "You will never really understand how it feels to bully someone." He said as the blood rushed to his face.

"Is there something wrong with you? Your face is really red." I asked still sitting on his chest.

He avoided any and all eye contact with me and he shook his head. "Nope there's nothing wrong." He said.

"Ohh lookie here, I just caught two little love birds!" a voice said from my window. I looked over and saw Ruffnut, with her elbows on the window sill.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I got off Tuffnut and walked over to the window. Ruffnut was outside on her tip-toes, but she smiled at me, "Nothing, nothing, so you ready?" she asked changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I just woke up thanks to your noisy brother over there." I said and pointed at Tuffnut, whose blush was just starting to go away, as he leaned on his elbow.

"Why're you so red?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'M NOT!" he shouted at both of us, as he stood up and walked to the window.

"Anyways I just need to put on my boots, tunic, and do my hair." I said as I walked to where I had left my clothes only moments ago.

I put on my tunic, and boots then walked to my dresser where I untangled my hairs, and made a quick braid.

"Now I'm ready!" I said as I ran past Tuff, and jumped out the window. I rolled a little then came to a complete stop.

"Lets go!" I said happily.

Tuffnut P.O.V.

'That was the most embarrassing thing of my life. How could I let the blood rush to my cheeks, just because she was sitting on me? That was pathetic! Never do that again!' I thought to myself as we all walked to the arena.

Azalea was talking happily to Hiccup who was following us to the arena.

"Great, another training session and he has to come gain." I heard Ruffnut say.

"Yeah no kidding, one of these he's gonna learn that he doesn't belong here with us!" I said as we walked into the arena.

"Ok I know something is different about this place." I said and looked around.

Walls were set up everywhere, and you couldn't see past them, they were so high up.

"Well no duh!" Ruffnut said and shoved me over to the arena's stone wall.

"It looks like a maze." I heard Azalea say to Hiccup who looked around amazed.

"Get your weapon's the dragon will be out soon!" we heard Gobber's voice from somewhere above us.

Everyone scrambled to find a shield and spear.

This time I didn't get in a fight with Ruffnut, because as soon as I touched one of the shield we all heard a roar from the inside of the maze.

"Oh the dragons out!" Gobber said.

Everyone made a mad dash for one of the three entrances, including me. After running around for a bit I finally caught a glimpse of the mystery dragon.

A Deadly Nadder.

I hid behind a corner and watched as it looked towards me then looked up. And suddenly it jumped up and then began running on the top of the walls.

I ran out of my hiding spot and ran in the other direction, when I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Ugh watch where you're going meat head!" Ruffnut shouted at me.

I glared at her and was about to tell her off when we heard the Deadly Nadder shoot out at someone.

" FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." We heard Gobber shout.

"Typical he would be shot at first." I muttered under my breath as Ruffnut and I began to run in random directions.

"Keep running Hiccup!" I heard Azalea shout.

"Don't you think I'm doing that!" Hiccup shouted.

'So they're together…' I thought to myself.

"Today... is all about attack." Gobber said. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

We continued running as we heard Fishlegs scream then shout, "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber said sounding bored.

As Ruff and me ran I saw Hiccup and Azalea run past us, and me not really paying attention ran in the direction they was running from, and suddenly stopped face to face the Deadly Nadder. Ruffnut was just behind me, invading my personal space.

I heard her sniff my hair or something then gag.

"Do you ever bathe?" she whispered as we moved with the Nadder head, trying to stay in the blind spot.

I felt her shove me forward with her shield, and closer to the damn dragon. I shoved her back and said, "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

She shoved me so that I was facing her.

"How about I give you one!" she shouted and head butted me. I Head butted her back and we kept doing for a few seconds before we heard someone shout on the other side of the wall.

"QUIT FIGHTING YOU MORONS!" Azalea shouted.

We looked at the wall then at the Nadder was about to blast us.

Ruffnut pulled me out of the way, and we then began running.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." I heard Gobber say as I continued to run.

'Very funny!' I thought to myself angrily as I ran into someone else.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going- Azalea?" I said as I fixed my helmet to see her looking behind her.

"shh…" she said and ducked down and looked past the corner.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I leaned over her and peaked around the corner.

"Oh…" I muttered when I saw

"What are you guys doing?" Ruffnut asked as she climbed over my back and looked around the corner.

The Nadder was a few yards away.

Then out of nowhere Astrid came summersaulting in front of the dragon, then Snotlout behind her, then last and least Hiccup, who stopped halfway into his summersault, and landed right in the Nadder's path.

The dragon looked down at him and he got up and scrambled away, the Nadder right at his heels.

"Watch out Hiccup!" Azalea shouted and ran after them with her shield and axe in her hands.

"Azalea?" I said and was about to follow her but with her suddenly gone from where she was I lost my balance and fell to the floor with Ruffnut on top of me.

I shoved her off of me, and ran after Azalea.

When I finally caught up to her she was standing behind the Nadder, and Snotlout and Astrid where I front of it.

Astrid was about to throw her Axe at the creature but Snotlout shoved her away and said something, and then threw his weapon, but completely missed. Astrid glared at him, as Snotlout came up with an excuse about the sun or something, then the Nadder blasted them. They ran off with Azalea right behind them.

"Stop running after them!" I shouted at her, but she didn't listen to me, and kept running after them.

As we followed, Snotlout made a mad dash to another hallway, while the dragon chased Astrid.

The ground must've been slippery because when Astrid tried to turn she kind of skidded then continued to run. But the dragon didn't have any grip so it just ran into the wall and literally knocked it down. And it continued to knock down walls as it chased after Astrid.

I guess with all the walls falling down everyone decided to run in the same direction except for Hiccup who was talking up to Gobber.

"Move it Hiccup!" Azalea shouted, but she was a little too late and the wall came dropping down on him, along with Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Both Astrid , and Azalea shouted at the same time.

Hiccup spun around to see the maze wall collapsing toward him, then Astrid came flying through the dust and crash-landed on top of him.

'No better opportunity to tease them.' I thought to myself.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" I said a few feet away from them

"She could do better." Ruffnut said appearing next to me, as I nodded.

All of a sudden the Nadder came running through the cloud of dust, towards the two laying down.

We watched for a moment before Ruffnut shoved my head away. I was about to shove her back but I saw her running away from me to the wall that had collapsed.

"What was that for?" I said walking behind her, as I straightened by helmet again.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I heard a voice say under the wall.

"Freckles?" I asked down as Ruffnut got on her knees and began moving pieces of rubble, that were apparently covering the blacked haired girl.

She coughed twice before smiling up at us. "Well is it me or am I always at the wrong place at the wrong time?" she asked and coughed again.

"Come on help me move this wall!" Ruffnut said as she tried to pick up the wall, which was heavier than it looked.

I looked over just in time to see Astrid hit the Nadder in the nose with the shield that her axe impaled.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber said as he made the Nadder go back to its cave thing.

"Yeah good job, whatever. Help us pick up this wall!" I shouted over.

"Why?" Snotlout asked walking over to.

"Um, I kinda got stuck down here." We heard Azalea say quietly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, then suddenly rushed over and helped us lift the wall, well just enough for her wiggle out.

"Whoa thanks everyone! I thought I was a goner there for a second!" she said with a smile on her face. "That thing weighed a TON!" she said happily.

"…How can you say that with a smile on your face?" I asked.

"Simply like this…ok now I'm dizzy…" she said as she began to sway around a little, and held her head.

I threw her arm over my shoulder and helped her keep her balance.

"I'm ok! Go back to what you were all doing." She said waving everyone away.

Astrid looked back to Hiccup who was just getting to his feet.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid said to Hiccup. She then grabbed her axe and stormed away.

"Serves him right." I muttered, and Azalea elbowed me in the side.

I flinched and looked down at her. She was glaring at me.

"Thanks Tuffnut, I can walk from here." She said as she wiggled out of my grasp, and wobbled over to Hiccup.

I watched stunned. She picked him, who got her stuck under the wall in the first place, over me, who helped her get out. That hurt, but I'm not gonna let her find that out.

"Someone looks hurt." Snotlout said walking up next to me.

"What are you spouting out this time?" I asked not in the mood to be listening to him.

"Nothing, it's just you look like kicked sheep." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I tried to ignore him as I watched Azalea and Hiccup slowly make their way out of the arena.

"Leave me alone…" I muttered and walked even slower out of the arena.

"So, it seems to me that what I said to you has really made you start thinking!" Snotlout said walking next to me.

"What are you-"

"You DO like Aza don't you?" Ruffnut said walking up next to me.

I froze in place then glared at Snotlout who smiled at me.

"I didn't tell her anything. You just make things so obvious," Snotlout said.

"No I don't. I don't like her, she's just my friend!" I said, starting to get mad.

"We all know you like her!" Ruffnut said as she threw her arm over my shoulder.

"Knock it off! I do not like her alright!" I said as I shoved her away.

She shoved me back and it all lead up to another fight.

"Where is little miss freckles anyway?" Snotlout asked looking around.

"She was over by Hiccup." I said as I pushed Ruffnut away, but she was pulling my hair, so pushing her away didn't help.

"Well they're gone now." He said as Ruffnut shoved me to the floor.

"What? Where?" I asked as I scrambled to my feet.

"Dunno, they just walked away." He said as we began to walk out of the arena.

"Well damn, looks like you let your love get away with the other guy!" Ruffnut said with a laugh.

I shoved her to the floor and stormed off.

'I wish they'd just leave me alone with all that stupid stuff about love and liking and whatever!' I thought to myself as I kicked a rock that was in my path. 'Why are they bothering me with that stuff anyways?' I thought to myself as I looked up at the cloudy sky. 'Whatever, I if ignore them they'll leave me alone.'

"Yeah that's what I'll do!" I said out loud as I walked to the mead hall for lunch.

"Do what?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I turned around and saw Azalea looking at me with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"Oh, uh nothing, I was just…talking to myself." I trailed off.

"Whatever you crazy boy." She said with a smile.

Then I said something I would really regret, for the rest of my life.

"I never noticed you had such a pretty smile…" I said without thinking.

Her smile fell, and she looked at me wide eyed as the blood rushed to her cheeks, "Wh-What?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…." 'Damn! What did I just do?' I thought to myself as I thought of a lir to tell her.

"Azalea, lets go!" we heard Hiccup shout behind Azalea.

"Uh, see you later Tuffnut." She muttered and ran off to Hiccup.

'What. Did. I. just. Do!' I shouted at myself as the heat increased in my ears.

'Ok now this officially sucks!' I shouted at myself as I pulled my hair.

"Wow look at him now! He's really going crazy!" I heard Ruffnut say behind me.

I turned around and saw them both walking towards me.

"What's wrong with you now?" Snotlout asked as they got closer.

"Because of you," I said and pointed a finger at him, "I think I'm going crazy! I cant look at her right, I have weird thoughts of her, and I even complimented her!" I whispered the last part.

"You aren't going crazy, moron! You just never noticed that you liked her, you just needed someone to point it out, and now that we did, you are now accepting that you like her!" Ruffnut said smug.

Both Snotlout and me looked at her weird.

"What? I'm a girl too, I know these things!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

"I never thought she could be such a girl…" Snotlout muttered and I nodded my head.

"Well let's get lunch, I'm starving!" I said as I walked away, but I could get my mind off what Ruff had said.

Maybe, just maybe I really do like her... or maybe not…

* * *

Well that ends that chapter! My goodness, time sure flies, when- look guys I'm really really really sorry for not updating sooner, but I feel like whatever I say, is just going to sound like an excuse so I'm just going to apologize for the late update. This chapter took so long to make because I didn't like how it turned out the first time, so I redid it, then I didn't like that one so i- in a nut shell I redid this chapter like four or five times, sorry again for the long time to update…

Shoutout:

Z-WhisperMoon, :D

20DreamBig12: lol honestly I really really thank you for this, because if you hadn't helped me out with those tip's, and stuff I don't think I would've had the corage to write this. So thanks a bunch!

Xdemonbunnyx: I'm really glad you like my story, and also thank you for reading it!

And to everyone it means soooo much to me that i have such wonderful people, such as yourself, reading and reviewing my stories :D

So until next chapter this is Usagi-Chan123, see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Azalea pov

"Oh come on Hiccup. Cheer up, it's not the end of the world. So what if you messed up a little during training?" I said as I tried to get him a little less glum.

"Because of me, that wall fell on top of you." He said as we walked out of the arena.

"Oh don't be silly it was my fault for not being fast enough, that and it was the dragon that knocked it over, not you." I said we walked out of the arena.

I watched him as the dull pain in my side started to fade.

"Come on lets go check on the dragon!" I whispered in his ear.

He was still looking down but I saw him grin, then he looked up and nodded his head.

"I bet its hungry, so we should take it a fish or something; also it could be like a peace offering." I suggested.

He nodded his head; "Ok I'll go get a fish, while you…" he trailed off.

"I'm going to get my shoulder bag. Meet me around here and then we'll leave." I said as he nodded. We both ran in opposite directions, him to find a big fish and me to my house.

Once I made it home, I quickly ran to my room to find a giant reptile sleeping in my bed.

"E-Embers? What are you doing here?" I asked as I shook the sleeping dragon.

'Ugh, I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the cave!' she moaned in my head.

"Why not? You've slept there for 10 years now!" I said as I climbed over her and tried to roll her off my bed with my back, but it was useless.

"It's not the cave that's bugging me it's the other dragon!' she said as she opened one turquoise eye and looked at me.

"Why would it be bothering you?" I asked as I struggled to push the dragon off my bed again, but to no avail.

I put my back on her and my feet on the wall and pushed with all the might I had, but as quick as an eye blinking, she sat up fully awake, and stared at me as I practically launched myself off my bed and landed head first on the floor.

'It's because he is way too loud, and whiney!' she said as I rubbed my now aching head.

"So it's a he?" I asked playfully.

She glared down at me. 'Don't even start with that.' She said.

I chuckled and stood up. "Well look we can talk more about this later ok? I really have to get going. Oh and if you're going to stay here go to the attic, I don't want people finding you." I said as I grabbed my shoulder bag and began walking out of my room.

'Where are you going?' she asked as she beat me to the door and blocked my exit.

"I'm…going to hang out with Hiccup, that's all!" I lied as I tried to climb over Embers but she blocked any route I would try.

'And what is it that you two will be doing?' she asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, just…exploring…" I trailed off.

'Exploring what?' she asked as I backed away.

"The woods," I stated.

She narrowed her eyes and I ran at her and tried to jump over her. I almost made it too, but she somehow opened one of her wings and pushed me back into the room.

'Nice try.' She said smugly.

"Aw come on let me out." I said, and stomped my foot.

'Not until you promise you won't go near that other Night Fury.' She said as I tried to climb over her.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a chuckle.

'Because I know you that well,' she said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine I promise! Now move!" I said as I tried to shove past her.

She gave me one more weary look before she side stepped and I walked past her.

'Before you leave, I have to ask you something.' She said as I reached for the doorknob to the front door.

"What now!?" I asked.

'Why didn't you use the window?' she asked as she tilted her head.

"…"

'You hadn't thought of that had you?" she said as she laughed in a dragon way.

"Oh shut up!" I said and stormed out of my house.

"What a weirdo," I said to myself as I walked ward where I told Hiccup we'd meet.

"Yeah that's what I'll do!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over and saw Tuffnut walking towards the mead hall.

'Might as well apologize for elbowing him earlier…' I thought to myself.

"Do what?" I asked with a smirk.

He turned around and looked at me for a second before responding.

"Oh, uh nothing, I was just…talking to myself." He trailed off.

"Whatever you crazy boy." I said with a smile. 'I swear he can be so cute sometimes! Wait did I just think that? Where did that come from?' I asked myself confused.

"I never noticed you had such a pretty smile…" he said as his head tilted a little.

I felt the smile leave my face and the heat rush to it.

'Did I hear wrong? Did he just say I have a pretty smile!? Quick think of something smart to say!'

"Wh-What?" I asked. He looked completely shocked that he had said that.

'Genius Azalea, genius.' I said to myself as I mentally slapped myself.

But luckily before things got to awkward Hiccup came to my rescue.

"Azalea, let's go!" we heard Hiccup shout behind me.

"Uh, see you later Tuffnut." I muttered and ran off to Hiccup.

"Why are you so red?" he asked me as we walked into the woods.

"I…I don't know… I'll tell you about it later I guess." I muttered as I kicked a rock away.

"Hmm did I maybe interrupt something back there?" he asked playfully.

I glared at the floor and stopped walking.

"Do …do you think I have a…a p-pretty smile?" I asked quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Hiccup asked as he stared at me.

"I… Do you think I have a p-pretty smile?" I asked again, still glaring at the ground.

"Uh that's kinda random… you sure you're ok?" he asked.

The heat rushed to my face again. "Just answer me…" I trailed off.

"Uh, sure you have a nice smile, I guess that's what I first notice about you anytime we meet." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, ok…" I trailed off and began walking again.

"Wait, what did happen back there?" he asked as I passed him up.

"Uh, nothing really, just…just a little chit-chat with Tuffnut." I said as I held my hands behind my back.

"Oh no, I don't fall for lies like that. Tell me what really happened Azalea!" he said as he pulled on my arm.

"Ugh, you aren't going to let this go are you?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and shook his head, "Nope."

"Look, it's nothing. Tuffnut just complemented my smile. That's all!" I said as we walked over a fallen tree.

"No way is that it. He told you, you had a pretty smile didn't he?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

I felt the heat, once again, rush to my face. I was surprised I hadn't fainted due to heat stroke yet.

"So he DID!" Hiccup said with a laugh. "I bet you two would make a cute couple." He said as I froze in place wide eyed.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" I practically screeched.

"What? Don't you think?" he asked as I stared at him completely speechless.

"Uh…uh…what is wrong with you?!" I said with a laugh.

"What?" he asked with a disappointed face.

"He's just a friend, almost as close to me as you! I don't think I could look at him in that way." I said

"But we did date once, and don't you think you could look at him you know, romantically?" he asked as we neared an opening to the cove.

"Hey can we talk about this later? Right now I just wanna focus on the dragon." I said as Hiccup brought out a shield.

"Fine but this is not over." He said with a grin.

We snuck silently into the cove, with no sightings of the Night Fury. We crouched down, me behind Hiccup, and Hiccup behind the shield. We were walking among the boulders when we finally reached a space between some. Hiccup and I both looked over the edge of the shield and sighed when we didn't see the dragon. Hiccup then threw a fish away from us, then waited to see if the dragon would show itself.

"I think its ok to come out now." I whispered. He nodded and we both stood up and began walking. I bumped into his back as the shield got stuck between the two rocks.

"Nice going genius." I muttered as he looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

He ducked under the shield and I followed. I walked past him as he tried to budge the shield from its spot, but it did nothing.

"Come on, leave it." I whispered as he looked at me and nodded his. He then walked over to the fish and picked it up and we slowly made our way deeper into the cove.

"Where do you think it is?" I whispered as we looked around.

"I really wish I knew." He whispered back.

I was looking out to the other side of the pond, when Hiccup kinda elbowed me in the side. I quickly looked over and there only a few yards away from us, was the Night Fury sitting on a boulder looking ready to pounce on us.

It climbed down and Hiccup and I both backed away, ready to run if we needed to. It smelled the air and Hiccup and I got the same idea. It WAS hungry.

I watched as Hiccup got a better grip of the fish and then hold it out to the Night Fury. He took a few curious steps up to us, then he opened his mouth , then suddenly he glared at us, growled and quickly backed away.

"He fears us for some reason." I whispered to Hiccup. "Do you have a knife or something?" I asked. He quickly reached down to his waist and grabbed something. The dragon growled again. We both flinched back a bit, but Hiccup quickly grabbed his dagger and dropped it. The dragon glared at it the entire time.

"Kick it away or something," I whispered as I stared at the dragon in front of me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup pick up something with his foot and toss it away. Then a second later,

SPLASH!

The dagger was in the pond.

Hiccup then offered the fish again. It looked at us cautiously, but slowly made its way to us.

'So, it's not all that evil.' I thought to myself with a small smile as it opened its mouth to revel no teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." Hiccup started but was cut off when a set of razor sharp teeth emerged from the pink gums, and snatched the fish from Hiccup's hands. The dragon chewed on the fish for a bit, before swallowing and licking its lips.

"... teeth." Hiccup finished.

The dragon looked at Hiccup, and walked up to him. We both back up, and I had enough sense as to run left and hide behind some boulders. I watched as the dragon made Hiccup back up some more before he fell back, but still backed away, until he hit another boulder.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more." I heard Hiccup say as the Night Fury kinda glared at him.

Suddenly the dragon started making some weird noises, and suddenly regurgitated a piece of the fish onto Hiccup's lap.

"Ewww…" I whispered as I gaged a little.

The dragon the sat back on its hind legs, and just sat there watching Hiccup, who looked disgusted by the regurgitated fish.

They stared at each other for a while, but suddenly a voice sounded in my head.

'Azalea!' I heard Embers shout in my head.

I flinched a little, and sighed.

'Yes, my dearest dragon?' I thought to myself.

'You are such a big liar!' she shouted, and I groaned softly.

'So you found out?' I asked as I sat with my back to the boulder.

'OF COURSE I FOUND OUT!" she shouted even louder.

'Don't freak out, and how did you know?' I asked as I brought my knees up to my chest and bowed my head.

'…Don't worry about it ok? Just find a secret place for me to pick you up and I'll be there in a minuet.' She said angrily.

'No way am I leaving Hiccup alone with a Night Fury!' I thought to myself.

'You will, and you'll do it now!' she shouted at me, and I lifted my head.

'…I see you.' I said as I glared at the top of the cove, in between some trees, I saw her looking at me.

'… No you don't…' she said trying to convince me.

'Yes I do, right there between the trees, see you just flew away.' I said.

'Ok, yeah I was here, but I'm gone now' she said, but I knew she was just flying in circles over the cove, but out of sight.

'Why were you here anyways?' I asked as I let my forehead rest on my knees again.

'Just because…I followed you here…?' she said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

I grinned up at the sky, 'Did you come here to see the other Night Fury?' I asked.

'NO! What are you thinking? NO NEVER!' she shouted.

'…yes you did!' I said happily.

"Azalea!" I heard Hiccup whisper at me.

I quickly lifted my head and came face to face to the Night Fury. He was staring at me wide eyed, and I was just staring back.

'What's wrong?" Embers asked but I didn't respond. I was too preoccupied in not jumping up and screaming momentary fright.

When I wasn't scared anymore I slowly smiled at it. He tilted his head and tried to mimic my smile, and honestly it was really cute.

I slowly stood and, and it watched me with big eyes.

'Don't do anything stupid!' I heard Embers whisper to me.

Without thinking I lifted my hand and waited for it to respond. He just smelled my hand and glared at it, then flew away.

I stood there kinda shocked and then suddenly it hit me. "Hiccup, are you alright?" I called as I walked from behind the boulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he motioned me to go to him.

I walked over and Embers was suddenly shouting at me again. 'WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME?!' she shouted at me and I flinched and chuckled.

'Calm down, we'll talk later.' I said as I tuned her out as I walked to Hiccup, who was beginning to walk over to where the Night Fury flew off to.

"Wait up," I called as I jogged over to him.

Once I caught up to him, I watched as the dragon looked at a bird flew away.

'He must be sad that he can't fly anymore.' I thought to myself as Hiccup walked over and sat in front of the Night Fury.

I stood behind Hiccup, and as he was watching the bird, the dragon caught sight of us. It kinda grunted and covered its body with his tail, and wing.

The moment the tail got in the way I knew Hiccup would go and try to touch it, but before he was able to the Night Fury quickly took his tail back and Hiccup stood up and scurried away and I followed after.

"Would you like to call it a day?" I asked him as we walked to the other side of the pond.

"No, I want to stay here for a while more." He said as he sat down on a rock. "I mean you don't have to stay, you can leave if you want." He said, but I shook my head and sat down next to him.

"No, I'll stay with you, only because I don't think I could trust you here with the dragon by yourself." I said playfully.

"Fair enough." He said and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what about you and Tuffnut?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" I asked as I put my chin in my hand.

"Why do you keep avoiding the subject?"

"I am not! I'm just wondering why you keep asking about that! Which reminds me, what do you plan to tell your dad?" I asked as I pulled out a piece of cheese from my bag.

"About what?" he asked back as he took half the cheese.

"Look no offense or nothing, but you're not the best dragon killer. What are you going to tell your dad when he comes back form looking for the nest, and he sees that you really haven't improved. Then what?" I said after I took a bite out of the cheese.

"Uh, well, um… hey don't change the subject! Seriously what would you do if you did love-"

"I don't!" I said cutting him already knowing where he was going with this.

"But, what if!" he said stubbornly.

"Look, we can play the 'what if' game all day but it's not like it'll ever happen!" I said, but he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, if I did ever actually 'LIKE' him in that way, I guess I would ignore the feelings." I said as I took another bite of my cheese.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"He's one of my closest friends, and we have a really close bond, but I wouldn't want to ruin that." I said as I finished my cheese.

"It didn't ruin our bond." He stated.

"That's different." I said as I stood up and dusted off my pants.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's just different, ok." I said as I looked around.

After a few moments of silence Hiccup spoke up. "Hey, Azalea, you know I'm glad you're here."

"Why?" I asked

"Because, if not then I don't think I would be here, or that dragon." He said as I turned around to look at him.

"Yes you would, I've known you since we were babies. I know you wouldn't hurt him." I said with a small smile.

"I don't know about that, I mean look at me I'm a tough Viking." He said flexing the non-existing arm muscles.

"Sure, hiccup, whatever helps you sleep at night." I said with a soft chuckle.

"But seriously, I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, someone who I can share my secrets with, someone who I know will be willing to tell me anything and vice versa." He said with a big smile.

"Uh, yeah…me too." I stumbled over my words, as I thought of the secret I had been keeping from him for the last decade. 'I am not feeling guilty right now am I? I mean I've kept Embers a secret for years now, I don't know why I should feel guilty now.' I thought to myself.

"You ok Aza?" I heard hiccup ask.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking…" I trailed off.

"About?" he asked

"Oh, you know, just…stuff." I said as I sat back down.

"…Does it have to do with a secret you're not telling? Hmm?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Secret?" I ask trying to fake innocence.

'Embers…"I thought to myself.

"Yeah, a secret, come on tell me what's on your mind!" he said as he shoved his shoulder in to mine.

"Uh, n-nothing…" I trailed off as a small wave of panic ran through me.

'Did he find out about embers? No that's impossible! Wait did he see through the window in my room? Did he see Embers?!' I thought to myself as he gave me a mischievous smile.

"So, what's your secret?" he asked as he leaned closer to me, and I leaned back.

"I d-don't have one!" I said.

"See, your lying! I know when you're lying Azalea! Come on just tell me! I'm your best friend!" he said leaning in ever so closely. "You can tell me anything!"

"I…it's just..i don't…" I trailed off. 'Well he was bound to figure it out eventually…I was just hoping it would be later.' I thought to myself. 'he deserves to know…'

"Well…yes I do have a secret…" I muttered.

"See I knew it! Tell me!" he said excitedly.

"I... have a-"

"Crush on Tuffnut!" he cut me off, as I fell off the rock we were sitting on.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed as I fixed my helmet.

"I knew it!" he said sounding as if he had discovered the biggest secret ever.

"No way! You're out of your mind!" I shouted as I stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh? Then what was your big secret hm? You have a…?" he asked as the blood rushed to my face and ears.

"I-I…have…absolutely no comment!" I shouted though my face now felt like a fire.

"Aw come on this is nothing to be embarrassed about! Everyone goes through this! Its perfectly normal." he said as he stood up, and placed an arm over my shoulder. I just stared at him wide eyed, and speechless.

"The last time someone told me that, they were explaining that it is normal for the body to begin to change at that point of my life." I stated trying oh so desperate to change the subject.

"That's…a bit awkward…" he trailed off as he removed his arm from my shoulders "But I know you like him! I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking, and he does the same to you." He stated and I froze in my spot.

"He does what?" I asked confused. "He…stares at me? I think you really are losing your mind." I said and he shook his head.

"No, trust me, I know what I see." He said and more blood rushed to my face. "I think he really likes you." He said with a smile, though I just looked down at my boots.

I began to shake my head. "Hiccup I really cannot believe that!" I said as I looked at him. "I can't see anything like that actually happening between us. He's been my friend for too long, I could never, ever, in a million years imagine something like that." I said as a buzzing in my head made me flinch.

"Oh," was all he said and the buzzing became louder. That usually meant Embers was talking to me, and my tuning her out was causing this.

'Embers?' I asked in my head.

'You are so dead…' she said fury evident in her voice.

'Why?' I asked as I sat down and placed my head in my hands.

'Who do you think you are to be tuning me out! What if I had something important to tell you?' she said.

'Then if it was so important you would've made a signal or something.' I said as I closed my eyes.

'Well actually I wouldn't have been able to because of your human friend.' she said in a matter of fact way.

"If this oh so important thing was dangerous to me, I don't think you would've cared.' I said with a grin.

"You ok?" hiccup asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little distracted." I stated with a small smile.

"By what?" he asked curiously.

"Stuff…" I trailed off. He laughed and I glared at him.

"Not about Tuffnut." I muttered through clenched teeth.

We talked for a few more hours before Hiccup grabbed a stick and started doodling in the dirt.

I stood up and decided to walk around and see what else was around here. When I turned back to hiccup I saw the Night Fury with a whole sapling in his mouth moving towards Hiccup.

I was about to warn Hiccup, but then the Night Fury suddenly put an end of the tree to the ground and started moving it around.

"Is he… drawing?" I whispered to myself as I slowly took a few steps towards the dragon and boy. After he ran from here to there, he dropped the sapling and inspected his work, seeming pleased.

I watched from afar as Hiccup stood up and looked amazed at the scribbles in the ground. As we walked around he stepped on a line, and the dragon growled at him instantly. Hiccup quickly lifter his foot, and the dragon stopped his growling.

'Azalea what's going on?' Embers said as Hiccup repeated stepping on the lines to get a more menacing growl.

'I don't know but," I thought as Hiccup maneuvered his way through the lines on the ground.

"I think Hiccup is making," I said when Hiccup stopped only a few inches from the Night Fury. He slowly turned around and was face to face with the dragon. Hiccup slowly extended his hand and looked away. The dragon looked at his hand for a moment before he slowly closed the gap between his muzzle and Hiccup's hand.

'Friend." I thought with a smile, as the dragon moved back before he shook his head and flew off.

I ran over to the astounded hiccup and waved a hand in front of his face, only to get no reaction. "Hiccup!" I said loudly and shook him by the shoulders.

"I cannot believe that actually happened!" he said happily, and I giggled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy hiccup!" I said as I began dragging him to our entrance of the cove. "But we should be getting back now. Its going to get dark soon and I'm sure someone is bound to notice us missing." I said as he ducked under the wedged shield, and I followed right behind.

As we walked back to the village hiccup could not stop smiling and although I was glad he was happy, I'm sure people would be suspicious if we both came out of the forest together, him smiling, and I told him so.

"I'm sorry Aza, its just I'm so excited." He said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

When Hiccup and I finally made it to the village the sun had almost set, and the villagers were preparing for the night.

"So, do you think they started the so called feast at the abandoned catapult tower?" I asked as we walked to the plaza.

"Hey Azalea, are you coming with us or not?" I heard someone up ahead call me. I looked over and saw Tuffnut waving at me.

"Well that answers that question." Hiccup muttered, though I knew he was grinning.

'Because of what he said before…' I thought to myself as I groaned internally.

"Yeah, I'm-er both Hiccup and I are going!" I called back as I grabbed his hand and ran over to Tuffnut.

"Aza do I have to go?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yes, because of all those embarrassing things you said." I whispered back, as we caught up with Tuffnut, who was glaring at Hiccup.

"So, lets get going! I heard Gobber was going to tell us the story of how he lost his arm and leg." I said as I let go of Hiccup's hand.

"Yeah sure whatever…" he mumbled as we all walked towards our location.

By the time we got there, Gobber had started roasting some meats over a large and warm fire.

"Ah, glad to see you all came, though what choice did ya have?" Gobber said as he laughed loudly.

Astrid and Snotlout came after us, then Ruffnut appeared looking really winded just a we all grabbed a sick with meat on it.

"So Gobber about that story you promised us…" I trailed off, hoping he would get the point. I had wanted to hear about his story for the longest time.

"Ah, I knew you'd ask me about that one Azalea." He said as he wagged a finger at me. "Well I suppose I should tell ya about it. It was one heck of an adventure, let me tell you. Well it all began when I was on the run from a dragon called the boneknapper!" he said.

~~About half an hour later~~

"and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face, it thought I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finished his story.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs said and we all gave him a weird look.

"What, am I the only one who thought of that?" he asked and we all nodded our heads.

"Oh." He said as he took a bite of his meat.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." He said trying to look cool in front of Astrid, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want." Gobber said with a mouthful of food. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." He said with a finalized tone.

I was about to take a bite of my meat but when he said that I froze with my mouth open. From the corner of my eye I could see Hiccup stare wide eyed at Gobber. I could practically see the gears in his head turning. He was going to help that dragon fly again.

Gobber stood and stretched. "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" he asked playfully as he hobbled off

"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut said after a moment of silence. "It's my destiny. See?" he said as rolled up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs gasped

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut said defensively.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruffnut said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah same here." I said with a chuckle.

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now." He said.

"It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?" Snotlout said and we all laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup sneak away from the bonfire, and Astrid, walked behind him.

"Come on guys leave the poor guy alone." I said as I stood up and walked next to him. "He just wants to believe he's special!" I said as I put my hand on his arm.

"He's already special. Special in the head!" Ruffnut said and Tuffnut glared at her. Everyone was laughing and soon Astrid joined us again.

I felt something weird on my arm and when I looked down at it I saw it was all red.

"Oops…" I said as I looked back at his now unrecognizable dragon.

"Ha, looks like your little painting came off!" Snotlout said as everyone laughed.

Tuffnut glared at me, and I gave him an apologetic smile.

He got up and began giving me a noogie.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. When he finally let me go my hair was a mess and everyone was laughing.

I glared at him as everyone laughed.

"You jerk." I muttered as I stood up and shoved his head so that he fell off his chair. I took his spot, and he glared up at me.

"Oops sorry, seems like your spots been taking!" I said as he stood up and tried to noogie me again, but I saw it coming so I ducked and tripped him and he fell on my lap.

"Ooooh, love in the training group!" Snotlout said as we both glared at him.

"Shut up you don't know what you're saying!" Tuffnut and I said as the same and everyone laughed.

I rolled Tuffnut off my lap and he landed at me feet with a soft thud.

"So I don't mean to be rude, but how did you two become such close friends?" Fishlegs asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Tuffnut shoved me over so he could sit down.

"I just find it weird that you two, who are practically complete opposites, could end up being such close friends." Fishlegs said and Snotlout nodded his head.

"Well we weren't always such close friends. Remember when we first met? Man we hated each other!" I asked Tuffnut who laughed.

"Honestly I think they hated each other more than Vikings hate dragons!" Ruffnut said as we three nodded heads.

"Oh yeah, I remember back then! Those were some good times!" Snotlout said with a laugh.

"You wanna hear our story Fishlegs?" I asked because the look on his face told me he was completely confused.

"Sure, this sounds interesting." He said.

"And you Astrid?" I asked as Tuffnut took a bite out of his meat.

"Why not? Its not like we were going to be doing anything anyways." She said indifferently.

"Well it all started about nine or ten years ago when we were all oh so young…"

Hey there guys! I'm sooooooo happy I still have people still reading and favoriting this story even after so long of no updates, but not to worry I plan on getting this story more updates soon! So the next chapter is going to be a flash back chapter, Azalea is like 6 or so. The chapter is all done so I'll update it really fast so please be aware! Reviews make me a happy camper and make me write faster so please update! … if you find any mistakes please let me know.

I'm sorry guys I've always wanted to do this…. 4 reviews and I'll update… DON'T HATE ME!


	6. Chapter 6 a look into the past!

9 years ago

* * *

It was going to be a cloudy, rainy day, any one could tell just by looking at the sky. All was quiet in the early morning in Berk, suddenly yelling cut through the silence.

"Momma! Momma! Come on wake up momma! Let's go momma!" A little girl with black hair shouted in her home.

The woman in bed shifted a little but did not wake up.

The black haired green eyed girl stomped her foot and pouted. 'Why won't they wake up?' She thought to herself as she ran to the other side of the bed and climbed up.

"Daddy! Wake up! I wanna go play with Hiccup!" She whispered.

He didn't stir either.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself as she looked around the room. Then she had an idea.

The little girl climbed off the bed and ran to chair. She pushed with all her might and moved the chair to her dad's side of the bed. Then she began stacking random things on top of each other, and once she had a high pile of random objects she began to climb the pile.

"Daddy! Momma!" She shouted once she reached the top.

The sleeping man and woman stirred and the man opened his eyes.

"Azalea?" He asked his daughter who smiled down at him.

"Wait no, stop!" He shouted but was too late. His young daughter had jumped off the stack and landed on his stomach.

He made a weird noise as all the air left his lungs.

"Are you awake yet daddy!?" She asked happily.

"Yup. I am now..." He said as he tried to bring the air back to his lungs.

"Yay! I'm gonna go change!" She said and jumped off her father.

"Wait change for what?" Her father asked sitting up.

"You promised you'd take me to go see Hiccup!" Azalea said before she ran out of the room.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he fell back into bed. "Terra, your daughter is going to drive me crazy..." He muttered.

"Yeah Alun, your daughter gets it from you." She said with a smile.

He smirked at his wife and gave her a kiss.

A moment later their daughter came running back.

"Wait, momma can you make a pretty braid please?" She asked her sleepy mother.

She moaned but sat up.

"Sure Azalea." She said and patted the space in front of her, indicating to her daughter to take a seat.

She happily ran and climbed to mothers side the bed and sat where her mother told her to.

Once Terra was done with her daughter's hair, Azalea gave mother a kiss on the cheek, jumped off the bed, and ran to her room.

"Yup, just like you Alun." Terra said as she laid back down.

Azalea's POV.

I ran to my room excitedly and got ready to see my best friend, Hiccup.

After I was done changing into my warm pants, short sleeve shirt, wool socks, and boots, I ran back to my parents room to find my daddy barely sitting up.

"Daddy! Come on!" I pleaded with my slow daddy.

"Azalea slow down. Hiccup's not going anywhere." Daddy said after a yawn.

"...true but I wanna play now!" I said.

"Ok fine let me just change my clothes." He said and pushed me out of his room. I fell on butt and laughed.

"Kay daddy! But hurry!" I shouted from outside the door.

As I waited I walked to the living and sat in front of the fire, but not too close cuz momma said it burns if I get too close.

I started to hum a song I made up as I looked at the fire.

"Come on Azalea, let's go." I heard my daddy say. I stood up and skipped happily towards my sleepy daddy, then out the door.

It was still really early, I mean the sun wasn't even up yet, but there were already a lot of people out and getting ready for the day.

Our house was on a cliff overlooking the sea so it had a really pretty view, but it was also a bit farther away from the village plaza.

As daddy and me got closer to Hiccup's house we passed a house and heard shouts, and things breaking, then more shouting. "Who lives there daddy?" I asked as I held his hand. "The Thorston's," He said. "Their mom is friends with your mom." He said with a smile.

"Oooh! I wanna meet them." I said and began walking to the loud house.

"I thought you wanted to play with Hiccup." He said as he pulled me back.

"Oh yeah let's go daddy!" I said as I began to drag him.

He chuckled and sped up so much I had to run to keep up.

Soon I let go of his hand and we raced to the plaza.

"Yay! I beat you daddy!" I said as I ran to the plaza with my daddy right behind me.

"Yup, but not by much!" He said a little winded from the run. He muttered something about him being too old or something and I began to skip to the biggest house on the hill side. It overlooked the entire village, and that was where my best friend lived.

"I'm gonna go to Hiccup's house daddy!" I said as I continued walking towards the large house.

"Wait for me Aza." I heard my daddy say, so I froze in my spot.

"Funny, now let's go." He said with a chuckle.

I giggled and followed my daddy. There were more people waking up now and the sky was beginning to turn a little lighter, which meant the sun was coming up soon.

After we climbed the steps to Hiccup's house daddy knocked on the door and I turned around and looked at the pretty view. There was now a sun rise and everything looked so peaceful…it felt weird.

"Oh, Valhallarama, good morning." I heard my daddy say next to me.

I quickly turned back around and looked up to see the tall Viking lady.

"Good morning Valhallarama!" I said happily.

"Azalea here wanted to play with hiccup, sorry if it's too early." Daddy said quietly.

"Good morning Alun, Azalea. Oh its fine, we all enjoy your company Azalea." She said and moved aside so I could go inside her house.

"Bye daddy I'll see you later." I said and went inside.

"Be careful and don't misbehave!" he said.

"So is Hiccup awake yet?" I asked as Valhallarama closed the door.

"No, but I'll wake him up for you." She said and began to walk away.

"It's ok, I'll do it." I said and ran upstairs to my friends' room.

I slowly opened the door, and saw my friend sleeping in his bed.

"Aw he's so peaceful…I'll fix that!" I said to myself as I tip-toed to the side of his bed.

I leaned over, took a deep breath, and shouted "GOOD MORNING HICCUP!"

He jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Well you're easier to wake up than my parents!" I said with a grin as I crouched down.

"Why do you always feel the need to scare the pee out of me?" he asked as he stood up and rubbed his butt.

"…I don't really know but its fun to see what you do!" I said after I finished laughing.

"Anyway is there a reason you're here?" he asked after sitting back on his bed.

"Yeah let's go play!" I said as started to drag my shorter friend away from his bed.

"Ok hold on! Let me just change." He said wiggling out of my grasp.

I nodded then walked out of his room and down to the living room, where his dad was looking out of the window.

"Good morning Stoick!" I said as I ran down the stairs.

He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Azalea. And what you doing here so here so early?" he asked.

"Oh me and Hiccup are gonna go play." I said as I looked straight up to see his face. He was really tall compared to me.

"Ok, be careful of dragons." He said with a chuckle and left the house.

"Oky-doky!" I said as Stoick went outside, and left me alone in the living room to wait for my dark auburn haired friend.

After a while he came out of his room, and down the stairs.

"Well come on!" he said as I quickly followed behind him and out the front door.

"The sun's almost up! What do you wanna play?" I asked as we walked down the steps of his house.

"We could always go play at the beach." I offered

"The water's too cool!" he complained. "Wanna play a game I invented called 'it'?" he asked

"How do you play?" I asked curiously.

"Well the person who's 'it' has to chase the other players around, and if you get tagged your it!" he said happily

"Ohh sounds like fun." I said as I touched his forehead. "YOU'RE IT!" I shouted and ran away.

He laughed and began to chase after me.

It was a few hours later and I was 'it' again, and I had lost Hiccup in a crowd of Viking men caring a huge log towards the docks. By the time they passed I had lost sight of Hiccup, so I started running off in the direction I thought he had ran off to.

After a while I ended up in a small ally behind some houses where there were a lot of crates. Some stacked on each other some by themselves, and other's nothing but broken sticks.

I got a little nervous and started to call out his name. "Hiccup! Where are you Hiccup?! Hiiiiicccccccuuuuuuuupppp!" I shouted.

"Azalea!" I heard someone whisper from behind a crate next to me. I walked to behind it and saw Hiccup curled on the floor.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" I asked as I got on my knees next to him.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" he said as he pulled me behind the crate.

"Who will?" I asked at the same time a boy in front of the crate said "Where'd he go? Did you see Snotlout?"

"No I lost him in the crowd." The one named Snotlout said.

"What about you Ruffnut?" the first boy asked.

"No, but I know he ran this way!" a new girl voice said.

"Come on lets look around! I bet he's some where near here!" the first boy said.

"Them?" I mouthed to Hiccup who nodded viciously, and that's when I noticed he had a busted lip. I gave him a shocked look and pointed in the direction of the people in front of the crate, he nodded a little hesitantly.

I glared in the direction of the kids in front of the crate and I was about to get up but hiccup put a finger to his busted lip indicating for me to stay quiet, I nodded and watched as he got a small pebble and threw it towards the crates farther away from us, but it didn't make a sound. I understood what he was trying to do so I rolled my eyes, found a medium sized rock and threw it at the cat that was sitting laying on some crates that where stacked up on each other. The cat freaked out meowed and hissed then jumped off the crates and ran away.

"He went that way!" the girl named Ruffnut shouted and we watched as a young girl with long blond hair run past our crate, followed by two boys. We didn't get a chance to see any faces, but of the two boys, one had longish blond hair like the girl, and the other had short brown hair.

"Let's go." I whispered very quietly. As soon as we made sure they were gone I stood up, grabbed Hiccup's hand and began running with all my might to the opposite direction of the other three kids.

Soon we left the ally, but didn't stop running till we reached the blacksmith's place.

"I think…we lost them…" I said as I rested my hands on my knees, and tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah…me…too!" Hiccup said even more winded than me.

After a moment I dropped to the ground and rested my hands on the cold floor. Hiccup did the same, and as soon as we caught our breath we began laughing.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was running and wasn't watching where I was going, and accidentally bumped into the boy with blond hair. He didn't seem to like me, and he punched me in the face,"

"What a meany!" I said interrupting his story.

"Yeah, but when I was running away, I tripped and fell and accidentally kicked him in the stomach! While he was bent over I stood up, then those other two kids popped up out of no where, and started chasing me. I ran away and some how lost them then I hid behind the box, then you showed up and you know the rest." He finished his story with a sigh.

"Ha! If I were you, I would've punched him back!" I said with a grin.

"If you were me then I wouldn't be such a…such a…what did he call me before?" he said as he thought of the word. "Oh yeah! If you were me, then I wouldn't be such a loser!" he said bitter-sweetly.

"You're not a loser Hiccup! You're really, really, really smart! And you're funny!" I said trying to cheer him up.

He shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Besides who called you a loser?" I asked

"I DID!" we heard some one shout.

We looked up and saw the blond haired boy, and the girl with blond hair named Ruffnut, and the boy with brown hair named Snotlout running towards us. The two blonds looked a lot alike so I thought they were twins.

I stood up and so did Hiccup. "Run!" he whispered in my ear.

"No." I said as I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean 'no'? I don't wanna get beat up!" he said as I stood in front of him.

"I'll protect you." I whispered as the trio slowed to a stop a few feet in front of us.

"Well…we finally found you!" the blond haired girl said a little winded.

"Yeah we did!" Snotlout said, more winded.

"Out of the way…freckles!" the blond boy said to me.

"No!" I said firmly.

"What? Move it!" he shouted at me.

"No! Make me!" I shouted back.

"I promised my mom I would never hit a girl but since I don't see any girl's around here I guess that doesn't matter!" the blond boy said, and the girl next to glared at him.

"I said I'd never hurt an animal, and much less an ugly, stupid animal like you, but it looks like I have to break my promise too!" I sneered back.

The two boys looked shocked but the girl laughed. "That does it! I'll beat you up first, then the loser behind you!" he said.

"The only loser here is you!" I said and the boy ran at me.

As he got closer to me, the more scared I got. 'He's a boy, he's bigger than you, I bet he's stronger than you!' I shouted at myself in my head, but it was too late, because a moment later tackled me to the ground where we began rolling and pinning each other on the ground. Suddenly he was sitting on my stomach and punched me in the cheek.

He wasn't as strong as I first thought, and I easily pushed him off, sat on his back and began banging his head on the ground.

"OW GET OFF!" he shouted and threw me off of him, and to the ground.

Then he sat on my back, grabbed my head, and started banging it against the cold hard ground. Things where getting blurry, and my nose suddenly stopped working. I elbowed him somewhere and he let go of my head. I sat up and he fell from my back, then I sat on his chest and punched him a few times before something pulled me away from the now bleeding boy, but not without an accidental kick in the face.

"Oh right! That's enough both of you!" the man said. I hadn't stopped kicking my legs or swinging my arms when I was suddenly face to face with a man. He had a blond colored beard, uni-brow, and a face of amusement.

"Now what's your name little girly?" he asked me.

"My name is Azalea!" I said struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Azalea? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Alun and Terra would you?" he asked and I stopped struggling.

"That's my daddy, and mommy." I said "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Gobber the Belch" He said as the boy I just got in a fight with ran away. That's when I noticed how far off the ground I was.

"Put me down please Gobber. I'm scared of heights." I whimpered.

"All right. Don't be fighting any more you two!" he said as he let me down, and that's when I saw his arm. It was gone, but in its place was pincher looking thing.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"Ah well, that's not a story for children. 'Ello Hiccup." He said as he walked back into the smithy.

"Well now that that's done-" I started but was quickly cut off by the shrill scream of my mother.

"Azalea!" she screamed from across the plaza.

"Hi mommy!" I said with a smile.

"Don't 'hi mommy' me! What happened to your face?" she asked as she ran to me and kneeled down so that she was eye with me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and touched my cheek. It was beginning to hurt, and something warm was coming out of my nose.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" she asked as she wiped the warm stuff off with my shirt.

"Nothing…" for some reason I felt that I had to lie to her about the fight.

"This is not nothing! Hiccup what happened?" she asked my friend.

"Well…she…umm…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out Hiccup." She said between clenched teeth.

"She got in a fight with some boy." He said really quick.

"Azalea?!" she said shocked

"Hiccup!" I moaned.

"Terra!" Gobber said from the smithy window.

"Gobber!" she said menacingly.

"Uh sorry! No time to chat gotta get back to work…" he said and disappeared.

"GOBBER! Get back here!" she shouted and walk after him.

"Well I'm hungry, lets go eat!" I said and walked to the mead hall for lunch.

"But aren't you hurt?" Hiccup asked as he caught up to me.

"Well my cheek hurts a bit but nothing too bad." I said with a smile.

We ate our lunch in as quickly as we could without choking, then ran outside, where it was a lot colder and beginning to sprinkle.

"Well it's going to rain soon. What do you wanna do?" Hiccup asked

"I wanna go play 'it' again!" I said as I touched his arm, and ran into the cold rainy afternoon.

"Wait Azalea! What about the rain?" he asked and ran after me.

"A little rain won't kill us!" I shouted back and laughed when he slipped in a mud puddle and fell on his butt.

"Come on slow poke!" I shouted as the mild sprinkle turned into a mild rain storm.

After a few minutes of running around I decided to take this game into the forest behind Hiccup's house.

"Azalea, ok you win lets go back to my house before we get lost!" Hiccup shouted behind me.

"Hold on a sec! Follow me!" I said as it began to rain harder. Even in the forest the rain was coming down hard.

"Azalea!" Hiccup complained as the ground got a littler steeper.

"Hold on!" I shouted as I almost slipped down the steeper land.

It felt like ever step I took the ground got steeper, and steeper, until I reached a solid stone ledge that led to a small cave where Hiccup and I could sit.

"Are you coming Hiccup?" I asked my friends as he struggled to climb the steep mountain side.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to climb when it's so slippery!" he whined.

"Come on you're almost there!" I cheered, and when he was close enough I reached down and helped him climb the rest of the way.

"What was it you wanted to see?" he asked.

"This!" I saw and pointed to the village.

From this height we could see the entire village, plus the entire ocean in the back ground.

"Whoa! This is so pretty!" he said as the rain made his hair stick to his face.

"Right?! I found this place one time when I was hiding from my daddy." I said and looked over the entire view

"Hey I thought you were scared of heights." Hiccup said.

"I am, but only if my feet aren't touching something." I said as I walked inside the cave behind us.

Hiccup looked at me a little worriedly.

"There aren't any dragons in there right?" he asked.

"Nope, it's waaay too small to hold a dragon." I said as I patted the spot next to me. "Now take your seat Hiccup."

"Ok but we really need to get home soon, or else my mom might get worried." He said as he sat down next to me.

"So who were those kids earlier?" I asked as I watch people running around in the village beneath us.

"I only knew Snotlout. He's a relative or something." He said as he shook some water out of his hair.

"Oh…" I trailed off as I heard a faint voice. "Hey did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Listen!" I said and shushed him.

"help…" it was very faint but I could still hear it.

"Azalea I don't hear anything." Hiccup said.

"But I swear-"

"Hiccup!" we heard people shouting in the village.

"Oh that? I think that's my mom." He said as he stood and walked out of the cave.

It was still raining, but not as hard anymore.

"It wasn't… I could've sworn…ok lets go back." I said as I stood up and followed Hiccup out. I was probably imagining the other voice, mom did say I had a wild imagination.

"How do we get back down? We might slip and fall." Hiccup said as we looked down.

"With my newest invention!" I said and walked deeper inside of the cave.

I walked back out side and with me I was dragging a big metal circular dome plate.

"What is that?" he asked as he looked at it.

"I don't know what to call it yet, but I found it behind the blacksmith. It looked like no one was using it, so I took it and brought it here." I said as I placed the dome thing on the ground.

"Look sit here, then we slowly push off the ledge, and down we go!" I said as I stepped into the dome thing and waited for Hiccup to get in.

"I'd rather walk." He said with no emotion.

"No you're getting on this and you're going to have fun." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him on with me.

"Look Azalea, I know you like making thing's but this looks too dangerous." He said as I sat in front of him.

"I've done this a lot of times before so don't worry!" I said as I slowly began pushing the ground so we could move a little.

"Hm, it's a lot easier to move with the ground so wet." I said as we made it to the very edge.

"This is it Hiccup! Let have some fun! If I tell you to do something, like lean, or duck, you do it, don't ask questions!" I shouted.

"NO! please let me off!" he said as he tried to get up.

"Nope!" I said as I leaned over the edge and with most of the weight we fell over the edge.

"AZALEA!" Hiccup shouted as everything begin to fly by in a blur.

"I've never gone this fast!" I shouted with a laugh.

"I'M FALLING!" Hiccup shouted.

"THEN HOLD ON!" I shouted as we began going faster. Suddenly my vision was gone.

"HICCUP I CANT SEE! MOVE YOUR HANDS!" I shouted as I let go of our metal dome, and tried to remove his hands from my face as he screamed louder. "Don't panic Hiccup! I've done this before!" I shouted as I finally moved his hands from my eyes.

"Panic!" I said as I a huge bolder coming closer to us.

I grabbed our metal dish thing and shouted, "Lean to the left Hiccup!"

We both leaned and nearly dodged the bolder. I looked back and laughed at Hiccup's scared face.  
"I told you I knew what I was doing!" I said and look forward. A fallen tree was coming towards us.

"Duck!" I shouted and we both ducked as far as we could.

I felt the tree graze my head as we passed underneath.

"Having fun?" I asked Hiccup who was holding on to my waist.

"No…!" he trailed off as a new course of rocks, fallen tree's, bushes, and huge tree's came into view.

"Well lets change that!"

~~~Reader P.O.V.

Back down in the village mostly every Viking was out of their home, getting ready for the day, when suddenly screaming came from the mountain.

Everyone in the plaza looked towards the mountain in curiosity, some with spears and shields.

"Left! Duck! Right! I said right! Duck and stay down!" the villager's heard a young girl scream, and it was getting closer and closer.

"Azalea?" Terra said quietly.

"Left! Hiccup my left! Oh no watch oooouuuuuuttt!" the girl screamed. There was a loud bang, then some rustling in the bushes in the forest, then suddenly two kids came flying out of the forest and over the villagers heads. The boy landed on his feet, then fell on his butt, but the girl landed face first in a large puddle of mud.

"Azalea!" Terra shouted and ran towards her daughter, who was getting up.

"H-Hi momma…" she trailed off.

"What in Thors name just happened?" Stoick bellowed over the mummers of the people.

Everyone went silent, as Stoick walked up to the girl covered in mud.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well me and Hiccup were playing, and we…um we, uh, I wanted to go sliding down the muddy part of the mountain, and I, er, we kinda crashed into a rock, and we came flying…" I trailed off.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me.

"No… just a little muddy." I said and he chuckled.

"What about you Hiccup? Are you alright?" he asked and walked to his son who was standing up.

"I'm fine…" Hiccup said as he dusted off his pants.

"Well lets get home, your mother was looking for you." He said as he began leading the way to their house.

"Oh." Azalea said as she stood up and ran over to Hiccup. "Don't tell anyone about our hiding spot ok?" she whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on Azalea you need a bath." Terra said and grabbed her daughters hand and began dragging her towards her own home.

"Ok momma." She said a little sad. I mean what type of Viking actually liked baths?

Azalea's P.O.V.

As we were walking home me and momma passed by the Thorston's house, this time it was silent.

"Hey momma, are you really friends with the lady who lives there?" I asked.

She looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, she's one of my best friends." She said.

"Oh, does she have kids?" I asked as we continued our walk to my home.

"Yes, she has two and boy and a girl, right around your age." She said.

"I wanna meet them." I said as we walked into our house.

"After your bath little lady." She said as she led me to the worst room in the house. The bathing room. I don't like it because I don't see the point of getting clean when we're just going to get dirty again.

"Wait here, I'll bring the water." She said as I undressed and sat in the large wooden tub.

That's another thing I don't like about baths, the water we use is from the ocean, so it's all salty, and freezing cold.

After momma came back she dumped bucket after bucket of freezing cold, salt water over my head, then cleaned of any mud with a rag.

"I'm clean!" I would shout so she could stop, but she would just reply with, "Not even close." then another bucket of water.

After a while the tub was full of brown water, and I had to open the plug that let the water out.

"Now you're done." She said as she poured the last bucket of water over my head.

"Finally!" I said as she gave me a wool towel. "I'll bring you some clothes." She said and left me alone.

After my momma brought me clothes, and after I changed I walked to the living room to warm up by the fire. Momma came behind me to braid my hair.

"Azalea, do you want to go meet my friend and her kids?" my momma asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted, jumped up and skipped to my mother, then out the door.

"What's your friends name?" I asked as we walked away from the house.

"Her name is Ignna." She said as we walked closer to Ignna's house, which had become really noisy again.

"I bet the girl is really nice, and the boy is over protective of his sister." I said with a smile.

"eh not really…" she muttered.

I looked up at her, well not really up because I was almost the same height as her, but I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

When we reached the house, we could hear screaming, and banging, and crashes, and other noises that I couldn't tell what they where.

"Um, are you sure this is the place?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"Yup, no other place in Berk, is as chaotic as this home." She mumbled and knocked on the door.

All the noise inside the house stopped then someone shouted "MOM! SOMEONE'S HERE!'

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" I asked myself.

Suddenly the door was swung open by a lady whose blond hair was sticking up every where.

"What?! Oh hello Terra! How are you? I didn't…expect you…" she said as she tried, but failed, to fix her hair.

"Hey Ignna! Yeah its just Azalea here wanted to meet you and your kids." My momma said with her famous lopsided smile.

"Ah…well…um maybe right now is not the best ti-" she was suddenly cut off by another voice.

"YOU!" the person yelled.

I looked past the lady and saw the blond haired boy from earlier, the one I got in a fight with.

I glared at him, and he glared at me.

"Well look what the sheep dragged in!" he said and walked towards his mom.

"Well look what the dragon, chewed up and pooped out." I sneered.

I heard someone laugh in a different room, then the girl from earlier came into view.

"That was a good one!" she said and walked past the boy.

"Shut your fat lips Ruffnut!" the boy yelled.

"Oh don't be such baby just cuz she got the last hit Tuffnut!" she said.

"This was the boy you got in a fight with?" my momma asked at the same time his momma said "this is the girl you lost a fight to?"

Then both of the women looked at each other.

"Well isn't this a surprise… er I apologize for my daughter." My momma said as Ignna laughed.

"Who would've thought. Would you like to come in?" Ignna asked, as she took a step to the side.

"WHAT? You're going to let that trash in?" Tuffnut shouted.

"TUFFNUT!" Ignna shouted at her son.

"Are you talking about me? Well if you live here, then the trash has always been here." I said with a grin.

He glared daggers at me as my momma slapped the back of my head.

"Be nice!" she muttered.

His glared turned into a smile of revenge, but it was short lived, as his mom pushed him out of the front door.

"Until you decide to be nice to our guests stay out of the house." She said. As Tuffnut was about to complain she shut the door in his face. She walked to the living room and we all took our seats.

"Um, I'm Azalea. Nice to meet you Ignna." I said.

"Oh hello there dear, I've known you since you were born, you look just like your mother." She said as she pinched my cheek a little. "Well you've met my son, Tuffnut, but this is my daughter Ruffnut." She said as she gestured to the little girl who was smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Azalea." I said to her.

"Yeah I know, let's go play!" she said and ran out of the living room. I looked at my mom for permission to follow the girl, and ran after her when my mom nodded her head.

"What are we going to play?" I asked Ruffnut who ended up running into, what I could only guess was hers and her brother's bedroom.

It had two bed's, one on each side of the room, a small dresser, and two trunks in front of each bed.

"I dunno, but I have to let Tuffnut back in." she said and walked to the window next to her bed. I knew it was her bed because someone had carved her name into the headboard thing.

When she opened the window Tuffnut was standing there with his arm's crossed over his chest, and glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Get out of my room!" he said as he climbed in through the window.

"I let her in, my room! Now get off my bed!" Ruffnut shouted and pushed her twin brother off her bed.

"That hurt fat lip!" he shouted and stood up again.

"That's what you get!" she said as she leaped off her bed and walked towards me. "And don't be mean to my new friend!" she shouted at him.

"You're friends with a beast!" he sneered at me.

"Oh Ruffnut I feel so bad for you." I said sincerely.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're related to such an idiot!" I said and looked at Tuffnut, who ran at me in a blink of an eye.

We rolled around while Ruffnut watched and laughed.

I pinned him down and slapped him twice across each cheek, and then he threw me off and pinned my arms down with his legs. I struggled to get out of his grip but he brought his fist back then punched me in the nose. The pain from earlier came shooting back and I struggled to keep the tears back. Before he punched me again I moved my head, and dodged the hit.

"Keep still!" he shouted and tried to punch me again.

"No!" I shouted as I dodged almost all of his hits, but after a while got one arm free and punched him in the stomach.

He grunted and I was able to push him off again. This time when I pinned him down, I began pulling his long blond hair in every direction.

"Azalea!" "Tuffnut!" I heard two voices shout behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw Ignna and my momma staring at us shocked.

"Hey momma…" Tuffnut and me muttered at the same time.

"Get up now!" my momma said between clenched teeth.

I yanked his hair one more time and slowly stood up, then I walked over to my momma, who was turning red in the face. Suddenly my boots were very interesting.

"Ignna…I'm going home…" my momma trailed off. I knew she was glaring at me, but I was too afraid to look at her.

"Yes, I think it'd be best if you left. Come back again so we can catch up." Ignna said absent-mindedly as she walked over to her son.

"Yes maybe." My momma said as she grabbed my hand tightly and began dragging me out of the house.

'oh boy! I'm in trouble!' I thought to myself.

That night there where two crying children, and two red marks on each child's butt.

And that's how things would go for the next few weeks. If Tuffnut and Azalea would come within 3 feet of each other, a fight would breakout, which would lead to bruises, cuts, scars, etc. and to both the mothers, things where getting old. They were tired of seeing their child come home with black eye's or a new bruise, and even bloody noses. But all that was about to change.

"Azalea! Come here please." I heard my mother said from the living room, one cloudy afternoon.  
"What's wrong momma?" I asked.  
"I am tired of you always getting in fights with Tuffnut. You're always getting hurt, and I know he is too. So I want you to go and give him this for a peace offering." She said and gave me a small box.  
"But...but...why?" I asked as I looked at the box.  
It was a normal wooden box, and I was about to open it but my mom slapped my hand away. "No peaking!" She said. "I'm doing this because it's best for you, and I know you're tired of fighting too. Right?" she asked in a tone that said I'm-right-and-if-you-disagree-then-too-bad!

I sighed, knowing that I had lost this argument, and walked towards the door.

"If Tuffnut asks just say you made them yourself, and don't come home until he forgives you!" She said.

"Wait what?" I asked and looked back but she pushed me out of the door.

"What's in here?" I asked myself as I walked down the road towards the Thorston's house. "Oh well I guess I'll figure it out in a bit."

As I stood in front of the house my stomach began to churn.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' I thought to myself as I walked up the steps to their house, and knocked.

A few moments later I heard Ruffnut shout, "I got it mom!" then the door was quickly opened.

"Azalea!" she said happily.

"Hi Ruffnut. I'm here to see…_him" _I said while I made a face when I said 'him'.

"Oh ok!" she said and put on a wicked grin, which meant she knew no good would come of me coming here. "Let me get him." She said and ran inside. "HEY IDIOT! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU! ...FART FACE!" I heard her shout, then she came running back. "He'll be here in a second. Hey what's that?" she asked when she saw the box in my hands.

"I don't really know." I muttered and looked at the small box.

"Well then let's-" she was cut off when Tuffnut came up behind her and shoved her face in the wall.

"Don't call me fart face." He said as his sister stood up and kicked him in the leg, then ran off laughing like a maniac.

He hopped around holding his hurt leg, for a while before I cleared my throat and got his attention. Then he suddenly kicked his leg down and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

I took a deep breath and tried not to tackle him to the ground.

"I came here to give you this." I said and shoved the box into his chest.

"What I don't want anything the trash gives me!" he said and made a disgusted face.

"I don't care if you don't want it, but it's a peace offering," I rolled my eyes when I said the next part "as in I don't want to fight anymore."

He glared at me and raised an eye brow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked as he looked at the box, which he still hadn't taken.

"No joke. I just don't want to make my mom sad anymore." I lied. I knew she was never sad when I fought, she would get angry but that's about it.

His gaze went from my face to the box, and he hesitantly took it. "If something pop's out at me I'll hurt you!" he threatened.

I shrugged my shoulder and looked at the box.

He slowly opened it and gasped. I looked in and my mouth watered, because inside where several sugar cookies.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

Suddenly my momma's word's floated in my head. _'If__ Tuffnut asks just say you made them yourself, and don't come home until he forgives you!'_

"I, uh, I made them." I said and look at him.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "You know how to make cookies?"

"Well my momma helped a little." I muttered.

He looked at me for a moment then he looked back down to the cookies and took one out, and slowly bit it.

"Hmm…its…its pretty good." He muttered and shoved the rest in his mouth.

"So…no more fighting?" I asked.

He looked over at me and I could tell he was questioning weather he should or not, but after a moment he nodded his head.

"No more fighting."

"WHAT?!" we heard Ruffnut scream in the next room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE FIGHTING!" She shouted and ran at me.

Tuffnut, who was looking straight ahead eating another cookie, stuck his foot out at the last second and we watched as Ruffnut tipped and practically flew off the porch.

"Leave my new friend alone!" he said as he took a bite of another cookie.

"WHAT? She is still my best friend!" Ruffnut shouted at her brother. "Is that a cookie!" she shouted.

Tuffnut grinned and nodded his head. "And they're all for me, maybe one for my newest friend." He said taunting her to attack him.

She growled and rushed at her brother.

He quickly shoved the box of cookies into my hands and began fighting with his sister, and I just stood there watching.

"Oh hello Azalea!" I heard Ignna say behind me.

"Hello Ignna." I said but didn't stop watching the twins roll around.

"Oh boy there they go again." She muttered as she climbed down the steps and separated her children.

"Nock it off!" she shouted and slapped both kids on the head.

"Ow!" they shouted in unison.

"Why are two fighting now?" she asked them.

"Because he/she said Azalea was his/her best friend!" they said at the same time and pointed at each other.

"Wait I thought you two were fighting?" she asked me.

"Um not anymore, I thought it was time to stop the fighting, so I brought Tuffnut a peace offering." I said and showed her the box.

"Oh what's that?" she asked as she separated her kids, who had started fighting again.

"I made some cookies." I said and opened the box.

"Oh those look good. Can I have one?" she asked, but before I could answer Tuffnut ran past his mom and took the box away from me.

"No these are mine!" he shouted and ran into the house.

"Selfish little boy." Ignna muttered.

"Well I guess I'll be going now." I said and walked off the porch.

"Bye Azalea! Lets play tomorrow!" Ruffnut call behind me.

"Sure!" I said and ran home as the clouds began to darken.

As the weeks passed Tuffnut and I got closer as friends, and pretty soon we were best friends. But somehow Ruffnut was always closer to me than her twin, but Hiccup was always my number one friend.

Present day berk:

I finished my story with a smile. Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid were all listening closely but Ruffnut stopped paying attention about halfway through along with Snotlout.

"So that's our story!" I said as Tuffnut laughed.

"Man we really hated each other back then! But lucky for you, you made some good cookies and bought my friendship." He said as he shoved his shoulder into mine. I chuckled as I though back to our childhood.

"Wow I would've never thought you two could hate each other so much. Especially since now you're like a couple!" Fishlegs said. Ruffnut and Snotlout both flinched and stared wide eyes at each other.

"What did you just say?" I asked as the blood rushed to my face. 'Ok first Hiccup and now Fishlegs? What the heck!'' I thought to myself as I felt Tuffnut tense up next to me.

"What? You guys aren't a couple? But I though Sn-" "Well you guys heard Gobber!" Snotlout said loudly cutting off Fishlegs. "We should all hit the hay! We have a big day tomorrow!" he said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah defiantly! We should get as much sleep as we can!" Ruffnut agreed as she too stood up and yawned.

"Wait what did you mean 'we're like a couple now'?" Tuffnut asked Fishlegs who was being dragged away by Ruffnut and Snotlout.

"Uhh, uhh, I don't…. umm NIGHT GUYS!" he shouted as the trio ran off.

"Do you know what they're talkin about?" I asked Astrid who was looking at us a little confused.

"Nope, I hardly ever listen to them. Well you two should get some sleep, I know I'm tired." She said as she followed the others.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Umm…" Tuffnut trailed off. I looked at him and he was looking at me. The blood rushed to my face, and he looked wide eyed at me.

"I think we should go just go home." He muttered and I nodded my head and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah t-totally, uh see ya tomorrow." I muttered as we both stood up at the same time and walked towards the stairs together.

Saying it was awkward was the understatement of the year! When it was time to go our separate ways we looked at each other for a while before we muttered our goodbyes and left both of us red in the face.

Reader POV~~~

"That was the most embarrassing thing of my life!" Azalea thought to herself as she walked into her empty house. She was still hot in the face when she fell face first onto her bed. "First Hiccup, now Fishlegs? And why were Ruffnut and Snotlout acting so weird." She said quietly. "What if I do like him? I mean he's a nice guy. He makes me laugh and he is kinda cute." She said though she quickly shook her head. "No! he's my best friend! I cant like him! That'd be really weird!" she thought to herself. 'But you dated hiccup. What makes him and Tuffnut so different? And you know you felt happy when Fishlegs called you a couple.' a little voice in the back of her head said which made the raven haired teen moan in frustration. 'Why does this bother me so much?" she shouted to the night. "It cant be because I like him… could it? Could it be that I might…"

At the Thorston's house.

"What was that back there?!" Tuffnut shouted at his sister who was pretending to be asleep inside her locked room. "Ruffnut! Answer me!" he shouted as he banged on her door.

"Go to bed! You're obviously over thinking this!" he heard his sleepy sister say from her room.

Tuffnut kick his sisters door in frustration as he walked down to his new room down the hall.

"She's so stupid!" he muttered referring to Ruffnut. He took off his shoes and laid on his bed facing the ceiling, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"There's no way I like Aza, she's like a sister to me. I don't want to lose her as a friend." He thought to himself. 'But you know deep down you truly do care for her in a way more than a sister.' The small annoying voice in the back of his head muttered. Tuffnut laid there for a moment before he banged his head with his fist trying to desperately erase those thoughts. "I don't like her! I cant! I just won't let that happen!" he tried to convince himself, but something told him he wouldn't be able to get over those feelings. "I cant like her right? I mean yeah she has a nice smile, and pretty eyes, and when she laughs it sounds like bells, and her hair is so shiny and it even smells nice! And even when she elbows me her skin feels really soft and-" he stopped his thoughts when he caught himself smiling as he thought of her.

He suddenly sat up wide eyed.

"oh no… I actually think I…"

"I'm in love with my best friend!" both teens shouted in their heads.

* * *

Chapter 5.5 end.

Well guys I got one review, and that enough for me!

so obviously Azalea didnt tell them that whole story, but i wanted to share her past with you all!

Well what should I say about this chapter, well it was really fun to write for some reason. And uh, well I don't know what else to say except please review I see how many of you guys are actually reading this! Lol well see you guys in the next chapter! ohhh if I get 5 reviews I'll put up a sneek peak in the next chapter of whats to come!


End file.
